Protector at Reefside
by Tink508
Summary: When a new teacher comes to Reefside, she helps the rangers in more ways than one...especially Dr. Tommy Oliver. But with her comes new enemies, new worlds, and new adventures for the Dino Rangers. R and R please hehe
1. Chapter 1 REVISED!

REVISED! I have revised the chapters because I have an awesome idea for the Prequel. So, I have to rewrite a few things so it fits with the Prequel I'll be working on in the next couple of weeks.

So go through and skim the chapters for changes if you've already read it!

This is an AU fic set in Dino Thunder. I won't be following the episodes. I could, but I don't feel like it haha. So think of this as like, in between episodes or something lol.

I do not own the Power Rangers, but I do own any characters you do not recognize. They are mine, and taken from a book I'm working on. So beware.

Enjoy.

* * *

Prologue:

She stood in the empty Power Chamber. (That's what it's called in Turbo right?) She was thankful to have her goodbye in private. It was weird standing in the Chamber without anyone else. Kind of creepy in a way. She folded her arms across her chest and took a deep, slow breath. A noise sounded and she whipped around only to smile.

"I was beginning to think you forgot," she said quietly.

The young man gave her a small smile as hey approached her. "You know I wouldn't miss this." She stepped up to him, slipping her arms around him, and snuggling up to his waist as he held her close. She savored the smell of his cologne.

"I can't believe you're really leaving," he whispered, stroking her curls.

"Me either," she replied. "I wish I didn't, but it's my duty. If I could, I'd stay here with you."

He placed a light kiss on the top of her head, and pushed her away so he could see her face. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find his voice. He sighed, and turned his head.

"This isn't really goodbye, you know," she said. "Once Ector is defeated, I'll come back. To you. I promise."

He shifted his gaze back to her. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers. She pressed into the kiss as she took his right hand in both of hers. He felt a warm sensation and then something cool on his finger. She pulled away and looked down at their hands. He followed her gaze, seeing a silver ring with Celtic markings resting on his middle finger. He noticed a matching one on her hand.

"It's a promise ring," she explained, her bright green eyes meeting his dark brown ones. "it's my promise to you that I'll come back once everything is settled after defeating Ector." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a squared mirror the size of her hand. She handed it to him. "That's a two-way mirror. It let's you talk between realms. I have the other one. You can call me anytime on that. You just have to look into it and say my name."

He gave her a smile. "I'll always have it on me." He slipped it into his jeans' pocket. Another noise sounded, and they turned to see the portal open.

"I love you," he whispered softly, looking down at her.

She let out a small gasp before her mouth spread into a smile. "I love you too." They shared one last kiss before she stepped out of his embrace and up to the portal.

Se gave him a reassuring smile and a wink before disappearing through the portal. He fiddled with the ring on his finger as he stared at it. He looked back up, watching the portal close. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Tommy?"

He turned at the soft voice. A blond dressed in pink hesitantly walked up to him. She gave him a sad smile and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. he gave her a thankful look before returning his gaze to the ring.

"She'll come back," Kat said quietly. "She's a great girl Tommy. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah," Tommy muttered. "Thanks, Kat."

"What are friends for?"

* * *

Years later...

"All right guys, let's calm down now," Dr. Tommy Oliver called to his first period science class. They had been working in groups building models of a dinosaur of their choosing. It was a sunny day in October with Halloween not too far away, which meant the Halloween Dance was not far off either. The students had been buzzing about the dance for about a week now. Even a few of the teachers were excited to pick out costumes. "Ethan, how did your group do?"

Ethan James exchanged glances with his fellow Dino Thunder Rangers Conner McKnight and Kira Ford. They hadn't gotten very far, having been arguing about the dance. Conner and Ethan were trying to convince the other that their costume was the best. Kira had been trying to tune them out, but no luck.

"Uh," Ethan cleared his throat as he looked at their uncompleted model. "Well, we had some trouble with uh-"

"The glue," Conner interrupted. "It just wouldn't stick."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "We're not using glue, Conner. The pieces fit together like a puzzle." The class snickered.

"Just pay attention next time instead of daydreaming, all right?"

The Rangers nodded. Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but Kira raised her hand. "Yes, Kira?"

"Can I use the restroom?" she asked.

Tommy glanced at the clock above the door. "Class is almost over, is it an emergency?"

Kira nodded. Tommy let her go, and with a quick thank you, Kira hurried to the door. Just as she was exiting the classroom, she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kira said, helping the woman in the suit pick up her papers.

"It's quite all right," the woman said in a somewhat stiff voice as they straightened. "No harm done." The woman gave Kira a quick smile. Her red hair was pulled into a neat bun at the base of her neck, and bright green eyes were hidden behind black rimmed glasses. She was a bit taller than Kira, though her heels made her even taller.

Kira nodded, and couldn't fight the weird feeling that had erupted in her stomach. The woman let her pass, and Kira made her way down the hallway, but not without glancing back at the woman before turning the corner to the girl's bathroom.

"Dr. Oliver?" The woman said entering the classroom.

Dr. Oliver quickly glanced at the woman, but then did a double take. His eyes widened, but he quickly recovered his composure.

"Yes?" he said, approaching her.

"I'm Miss Evans, I'm taking over for Mr. Johnson, and I am to give you this," she handed him a manila envelope.

"Thank you," Tommy said, taking it. "Uh, good luck with your classes this year. You may need it with this group," he added with a slight chuckle.

The woman flashed him a smile. "Yes, well, I feel I can handle them. Have a good day, Dr. Oliver."

Tommy nodded at her and she left, closing the door behind her just as the bell rang. Tommy dropped the envelope on his desk as he called out a reminder about that night's homework.

"I hear Miss Evans is just as harsh as Randall," Cassidy spoke up. The kids groaned, for one, Cassidy was talking…again, and two, they hated Principal Randall.

Ethan and Conner hung back as Kira squeezed her way through her classmates to get back into the room.

"So, what's in the envelope, Dr. O?" Conner asked with a slight smirk.

"Teacher business," Tommy responded. "not for student eyes. Now get out of here before you're late to class."

With a goodbye to their mentor and fellow Black Ranger, the three teens left the classroom. Tommy picked up the envelope and carefully opened it. A picture fell out, and Tommy could hardly believe he was really seeing it.

* * *

"Good morning," Miss Evans greeted her second period once the bell rang. "I am Miss. Evans, and will be permanently taking over for Mr. Johnson due to his early retirement for personal reasons." She picked up a stack of papers on her desk and began handing them out. "This is the syllabus up to Thanksgiving Break. Do not lose it for I will not give you a second. I do not tolerate misbehavior of any kind. I expect you to follow all school rules. Which includes no electronic devises. Right, Mr. James?"

She looked down at Ethan through her glasses as he blushed. She held out her hand and he grimaced. He handed her the Gameboy he had been trying to play under his desk.

"Consider this your first warning," she told him. "Next time it'll be a detention. Here are your syllabus'. They have the schedule up to Thanksgiving Break. I suggest you do not lose them, for I will only give you one copy."

Miss Evans finished handing out the syllabuses and returned to the front of the classroom. "Now, if you would please turn to page 109. Sir Thomas Malory's _Le Morte D'Arthur_. Who can tell me about this?"

Ethan raised his hand. "It's about King Arthur. He was supposedly a 6th century king in Britain. No one really knows if he ever existed or not."

"Correct," said Miss. Evans.

"Dude," Conner called from across the room. "How do you hold all of this information?"

"Unlike some people, I actually have a brain," Ethan retorted.

Kira snickered. Conner glared at Ethan and then at Kira, who bit her lip to hold back her laughter.

"Yes, ma'am," Conner and Ethan mumbled.

Kira shook her head, still smiling. Conner was blushing. Kira turned her gaze to the new teacher as she began explaining about when King Arthur was first mentioned in Geoffrey of Monmouth's '_The History of the Kings of Britain_.' Kira was sure there was something to Miss Evans that no one was seeing. When she had handed Kira the syllabus, Kira could have sworn she heard a quiet humming. Kira shook her head. Maybe she was just imagining it. She had been feeling a little under the weather this morning. She looked up and caught Conner's eyes from across the room. He winked at her before turning his attention back to Miss Evans.

* * *

"So, how was Miss Evans today?" Tommy asked the Rangers as the three of them approached his table at Hayley's Cyberspace.

Conner sighed as they took seats. "She would be totally hot if she weren't so mean." This earned him a smack on the arm from Kira and a glare from Tommy.

"What?" he said, looking from one to the other as Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget, outside school, I'm still your teacher too," said Tommy. "Miss Evans is strict because she knows your potential."

The three teen Rangers exchanged glances. "Have you ever met Miss Evans before, Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"No," he answered, not meeting her eye as Hayley came up to their table. "Why do you ask?"

"The look you gave her this morning was kind of weird," said Ethan.

"Nah, I just thought she looked familiar is all," said Tommy.

"Who looked familiar?" Hayley wanted to know.

"Our new English teacher," said Ethan. "Miss Evans."

For a brief second, Hayley's blue eyes widened. She exchanged a look unreadable to the teens with Tommy. Kira narrowed her eyes. Something was definitely going on, and she was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2 REVISED!

Second chapter. Woot! Thanks for the great reviews too!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. I only own the things you do not recognize.

REVISED!

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Hey guys," Trent Fernandez approached his fellow rangers the next morning outside of Tommy's classroom before first period. He shifted his book bag so it wasn't sliding off his shoulder anymore.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kira asked with a small smile, for Trent had a case of food poisoning the day before.

"Better," Trent answered, returning her smile. "My stomach's still upset, but I'm all right."

Conner clapped him on the shoulder. "Just take it easy today, man. And no more fast food for you."

Trent weakly chuckled. "Will do. Oh, hey, I heard Mr. Johnson left already."

"Yeah," said Ethan. "We have a Miss Evans now. She's all right. Took my Gameboy though."

Trent chuckled as he clapped the Blue Ranger on the shoulder. "Haven't you learned by now, man?"

Ethan shook his head and entered their Science classroom.

"Morning, guys," greeted their mentor. The Rangers returned his greeting and took their seats just as the bell rang.

"All right, class," Tommy called over the voices of the students. "Take out your models. This is the last day you have to work on them in class before handing them in. And please make sure you put your names on them."

The students moved about the classroom to their groups as Tommy walked up to the Rangers.

"Can you guys stay for a minute after class? I gotta talk to you," Tommy said quietly.

"Yeah," said Conner as the other three nodded. "No problem."

Tommy nodded to them, and crossed the room to help a group with their model.

"How come you guys are so close to Dr. Oliver?" Cassidy asked as she walked by Ethan, Conner, Kira and Trent. "Isn't that a little weird for student-teacher relationships?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "Why don't you try minding your own business for once, Cassidy?" she snapped.

Cassidy looked taken aback. "What's your problem?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer.

"You okay, Kira?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," answered the Yellow Ranger. "Sorry, I'm just, a little irritable today I guess. I didn't get much sleep last night. The neighbors had a very loud, drunken party that's probably still going on if everyone's not passed out by now."

The boys made a mental note not to make Kira angry, and started on their model.

* * *

"So, what's up, Dr. O?" Conner asked after class once all the students had left.

"I need you guys to keep your eyes open today," said Tommy. "I saw a couple of Tyrannodrones this morning, but they disappeared before I could do anything. I alerted Hayley and she's checking it out now. I'll alert you guys right away if something comes up. And if you see anything funny, tell me as soon as you can."

The Rangers nodded, and left as the bell signaling the start of second period echoed throughout the building. The four teens hurried down the hallway and hesitantly entered Miss Evans classroom. She looked up from her desk as they did.

"Do you have a note?" she asked, standing up.

"No," said Connor.

"Then it's detention with me after school today. If it happens again, I'll have to alert Principal Randell," said Miss Evans. "Now take your seats."

They did as they were told, sulking, for each had something they wanted to do after school. Again, as Kira passed their English teacher, a distant humming sounded in her ears.

"Mr. Fernandez, I presume?" Miss. Evans asked, approaching Trent's desk. When he nodded, she handed him a small packet of papers. "Thus is your syllabus, do not lose it." She turned to the rest of the class. "Pass in your homework please, and then clear your desks for a surprise quiz." (AN, I know sometimes Mesagog calls him Trent Mercer, but when he was introduced, it was Fernandez, because Tommy had asked Mercer about that, so it's Fernandez in this story.)

* * *

The Rangers were bored out of their minds. They still had forty-five minutes left in detention and time seemed to be moving extra slow. They hadn't heard any news about the Tyrannodrones, and they were getting somewhat anxious.

Ethan glanced at Miss Evans. She was grading their pop quizzes from behind her desk.

"Miss Ford," she said, holding out Kira's quiz.

Kira took it and smiled. A.

"Mr. James."

"All right! Perfect score!" Ethan grinned as he returned to his seat.

"And Mr. McKnight."

Connor nodded. B. Not bad.

"Mr. Fernandez, to make up for the quiz, write down what you know about King Arthur and hand it in at the end of detention," Miss Evans said, crossing the room to the filing cabinet.

The familiar beep of the Rangers communicators sounded. They exchanged glances. If Miss Evans had noticed, she decided to ignore it as she filed quizzes.

"Uh, Miss Evans? Can I run to the bathroom?" Conner asked. "I really gotta go."

"Make it quick."

Conner did just that. He jumped from his chair and left his friends behind as he ran to the bathroom. Once he checked that the restroom was clear he contacted Tommy.

"Dr. O, it's Conner. What's up?" he said quietly to his wrist.

"Where are you guys?" came Tommy's voice.

"Detention," said Conner. "with Miss Evans because we were late to class without a note."

"Sorry about that," said Tommy. "Just head on over to my place as soon as you can. I got something to show you guys."

"Sure thing."

Conner left the bathroom and returned to detention. Miss Evans was once again behind her desk, writing. Just as Conner took his seat, he jumped back up. Floating outside the window was a very pale man with black hair and eyes. He grinned evilly at Conner, bearing a pair of fangs, and then disappeared. Conner noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Is there a problem, Mr. McKnight?" Miss Evans asked coolly.

"You-you didn't see that?" he said, pointing to the window.

Miss Evans glanced out the window, as did the Rangers. "See what?" she asked.

"N-never mind," Conner said, taking his seat, his eyes not leaving the window.

Miss Evans raised an eyebrow before returning to her work.

"Dude," Trent whispered as he, Ethan and Kira looked worried. "are you okay?"

Conner nodded. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

"Dr. O!" Conner called as he hurried down the stairs into Tommy's underground lair with the Rangers at his heels.

Tommy, who was standing behind Hayley at the computer, quickly turned at the tone of Conner's voice.

"Dr. O," Conner said again. "In detention, I saw this guy, and he was _floating_ outside the window! And he had really sharp teeth, like a-like a vampire or something."

Tommy looked at him curiously before turning to Ethan, Kira and Trent. "Did you see this guy as well?"

They shook their heads with a mumble of 'no.'

"I'm telling you, he was there," Conner insisted.

"It's all right," said Tommy. "I believe you. Hayley, want to check that out?"

"Already on it," she called. "There's an unknown power source coming from the woods outside of town. It looks powerful."

"We better get going then," said Tommy. The teens nodded.

"Ready?" Conner called.

"Ready! DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

* * *

"Do you guys see anything?" Kira asked as she and her fellow Rangers walked about the trees.

"No," the White Ranger called. "I saw a dead squirrel though."

"Ew," Kira whispered as the Black Ranger appeared at her side.

"Something's here," he said. "I know it. I can feel it's power."

"Very good," came a very deep voice.

The Rangers whipped around and gasped at what they saw.

"Whoa, what is that?" Kira asked, pointing to the beast who was holding a medieval Broad Sword.

"It's a Minotaur," said Ethan. "Like in the ancient myths."

"Those things are real?" Conner asked.

"Looks like," said Tommy. "All right, who are you and what do you want?"

The Minotaur chuckled, his black eyes narrowing. "I am General Valkryie, and why I am here is none of your concern. "

"Now, now, General, just where art thou manners?" came a cool voice. A man jumped down from his hiding place in a tree. He landed next to the Minotaur. He wore medieval clothing of all black.

"That's him!" Conner exclaimed. "That's the guy I saw outside the window!"

"Who are you and what do you want?" said Trent.

The pale man bowed. "Vincent Akesh, former second in command to Lord Ector."

Tommy stiffened.

"And I am here, to avenge his death," Vincent continued, bearing his fangs.

"You won't be avenging anyone," Tommy growled. "You don't belong here."

Vincent's eyes narrowed, and flashed red. "Kill them."

The Minotaur growled and brandished his sword, but before he could take a step forward, an arrow whistled past his ear.

"Leave them alone. Your fight is with me."

The Rangers whipped around and gasped.

"Whoa!" Conner said, pointing.

Standing not far from the Dino Rangers and aiming an arrow in a re-curve wooden bow at the Minotaur was a female version of Tommy's Green Dragon Ranger, only without the gold shoulder pads. (A/N when I saw female version, I mean with a skirt haha, just making that clear). Tommy stiffened as Vincent laughed.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," he called, venom dripping from his voice. "And here I thought you had run away. Like a coward."

The Green Ranger's grip tightened on her bow. "How did you man

age to escape?" she spat. "You were dying as we put you into confinement."

"You underestimate me," Vincent growled. He lunged for the Green Ranger, but she loosed her arrow, hitting him in the left shoulder. He halted, and looked at his wound.

"I'm warning you, Vincent," The Green Ranger slowly lowered her bow. "We could do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Either way, you're both going back to confinement."

The Minotaur roared and charged at her. She tossed her bow aside and two medieval short swords appeared in her hands. She met the Minotaur halfway, swords crashing together with a shower of red sparks.

"We should help her!" Conner called as the Minotaur managed to cut the Green Ranger's arm.

"No!" called the Green Ranger. "Stay back! I can handle it!" She flipped over the creatures head and landed gracefully behind him. She kicked him in the back, forcing him into a tree.

Conner still made to go for her, but Tommy had grabbed his arm. "Do as she says," he told the Red Ranger. The Dino Rangers watched as the Green Ranger fought with the Minotaur with great skill. She finally managed to knock the sword from his claws and shove one of hers through its neck. The creature fell to its knees and burst into cloud of black smoke.

Vincent Akesh roared and shoved Tommy out of his way as he lunged at the Green Ranger. She fell to her back, but held her hands up, grasping his shoulders, and pushed her boot into his chest to send him flying into the tree behind them. He toppled to the ground. "This isn't the last of me!" He roared before disappearing.

The Dino Rangers hurried to the mysterious Green Ranger and helped her to her feet. She mumbled a thank you, and brushed the dirt off her suit.

"Who are you?" Trent asked, voicing the thoughts of his fellow rangers.

The Green Ranger turned to him. "You'll know the truth in due time." She turned to the Black Ranger, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right? Vincent didn't send a curse your way did he?"

The Bracchio Ranger shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

The Green Ranger gave a nod. "Keep an eye open for him. He likes to play dirty." With that said, she disappeared in a cloud of white mist.

"That was weird," said Kira.

* * *

Okay, I am now going to work on Revising Chapter three! It should be up later tonight or tomorrow mid-day!! I hope you enjoyed the new chapters!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 REVISED!

This entire chapter is re-written to co-inside with the Prequel I started on. If you're a new reader, DO NOT READ CHAPTER 4 UNTIL IT SAYS REVISED! You will be lost and confused because I have not re-written that one yet.

* * *

The Dino Rangers entered Tommy's lab, demorphed as their mentor led them inside.

"Hayley," he said hurrying up to the computer. "I'm guessing you watched."

"Yeah," she said. "Do you have any idea who that Green Ranger was?"

Tommy hesitated. Ethan spoke up, and Tommy let out a breath of relief.

"That was the same ranger suit as your first one, wasn't it Dr. O?" said the Blue Rangers.

"Yeah," Tommy answered. "It was. The Green Dragon Ranger," he added under his breath. "Look, guys, it's getting pretty late. Why don't you go home and get some homework done."

The teens exchanged looks before bidding Hayley and Tommy goodbye and leaving the lab.

Hayley rose from the chair and faced Tommy. "You know who the Green Ranger is, don't you."

Tommy folded his arms across his chest and met her blue eyes.

* * *

Conner glanced at the clock in Miss Evans' classroom a couple weeks later. Time was runing short, and he still had a page left on his test. He really wished he had studied for it, but _Le Morte D'Arthur_ was so hard to read. Too many 'thees' and 'thous'. The Red Ranger looked up at his fellow Blue to find him scribbling away. Conner moved his gaze to Kira who was looking curiously at her paper. He caught Miss Evans' eye and gulped, hurrying back to his test.

Miss Evans rose from her desk and crossed the classroom with a stack of papers to file. She had just opened the top drawer in the filing cabinet when the classroom shook. She held herself steady on the cabinet as some students cried out in shock. It had only lasted a moment, but it was enough to knock papers and books from desks and shelves.

"Everyone all right?" Miss Evans called out, straightening her green blouse.

Girls screamed as hooded figures appeared in the classroom. Miss Evans' bright green eyes widened in horror. "Everyone get out of here!" she yelled. The students did not hesitate, except for Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent.

Conner ran up to their English teacher as the other Rangers took a stand, ready for action.

"Miss Evans," he said. "go with them!"

She merely glared at him, and pushed him out of the way. She faced the figures. "What do you want?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

One of them chuckled in a deep voice. The tallest one pointed at her. "Attack," it commanded. Two of the figures flew at Miss Evans, knocking her on her back. Conner helped her to her feet and his other Rangers tried fighting off the monsters, but no luck. They were thrown to the ground by the monsters with ease.

Miss Evans stepped out of Conner's hold and a staff appeared in her hands. "You want to play? Let's play." She charged at one, knocking it upside the head. Instantly, they swarmed around her, but she fought them off with the thick staff. When only one was left, she threw the staff aside and pulled out a round, polished wooden stick with a leather grip on one end. She pointed it at the robed figure. It backed off and disappeared with a puff of black smoke.

Miss Evans let out a breath of relief, and turned to the Rangers who were staring at her in horror. She flicked her wand at the classroom door. It closed by itself

"Before you start babbling away questions," she said, pushing back stray curls from her bun. "you must not tell anyone what you saw here. Even Tommy or Hayley." The rangers communicators beeped. They glanced at one another and then back to Miss Evans. "Go. Those goons may have brought friends. But before you go, be careful. They're more powerful than any monster you've faced."

"How-" Trent began, but Miss Evans held up a hand to silence him.

"Yes, I know you're the Power Rangers," she said quietly. "And yes, I have met Tommy before. No, I will not explain everything now, Tommy needs you. Go. And may the Power Protect you."

The Rangers wordlessly hurried out of the classroom leaving Miss Evans behind. They stepped into a supply closet just big enough for them to fit.

"It's Conner," the red ranger said into his communicator. "What's up?"

Hayley's voice answered. _"What happened? I couldn't get a reading."_

"Some hooded monster things showed up in Miss Evans' classroom," he explained with a sheepish look. He wanted to tell Hayley what Miss Evans had done, but she had specifically told them not to.  
_  
"Are you guys all right?" _

"Yeah, they left before they could do serious damage," Conner mumbled.

_"Keep an eye out. I'll contact Tommy and see what he knows." _

Conner relaxed relaxed his hand and burst out of the closet with the rangers on his heels. "Come on guys," he said, hurrying down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Kira asked.

"To find out just who Miss Evans is," their leader growled.

* * *

Conner pulled into Miss Evans' driveway and parked his car. The rangers climbed out and gazed up at the white, Victorian style home.

"Conner," said Ethan as the red ranger began to make his way up to the porch. "do you relaly think this is a good idea. I mean, remember the last time we did this?"

Conner didn't answer as he raced up the steps. He grasped the front door's handle and turned it to find it locked.

"Dude, come on," Trent said to Conner. "this is insane."

Conner ignored him too, and kicked the front door open.

"Conner!" Kira glared at him. "Are you crazy!?"

"I'm getting answers," he growled and stepped over the threshold. The rangers followed him inside to find the living room scattered with old trunks and a couple boxes.

"She must still be moving in," Ethan mumbled.

"Well," said Conner, falling to his knees in front of a trunk. "Let's see what Miss Evans is hiding." He opened the lid. The trunk was full of very old books. He pulled one out and brushed dust off the cover. "_The Encyclopedia of Magic_," he read. "by Cornelius Lucius Gaus." He turned to his fellow rangers. "Guys, I'm not doing this by myself."

Kira rolled her eyes, but dropped nest to another trunk, and found that it too was full of old books, and even some notebooks. Trent and Ethan followed suit. Trent's trunk was full of vials, some empty and some full of colorful liquids with corks stuck on the openings. Ethan pulled out a dagger from his.

"Whoa," he whispered, admiring the jeweled handle.

Kira opened one of the notebooks. Neat handwriting filled it's pages, along with some scribbled notes and doodles on the edges. The notes concered things about magic spells and charms.

"Guys, check this out," Ethan said, his nose buried in a book. "'_The Purity Elf is the most superior of Elvin races. They range from 5 in a half to 6 feet in height, and hold the strength of 9 human warriors. They are the most elegant of Elves, and most powerful. However, their talent in the art of Magical Healing is best.'_ Wow. Miss Evans must be some kind of fantasy nerd or something. Like thise people that go to Renaissance festivals. She-" he stopped dead at the sound of someone clearing their throat. The Ranger's eyes widened in horror, and they slowly turned around.

They paled as they saw Dr. Oliver and Miss Evans, glaring down at them with their arms folded across their chests.

"Just what do you think you're doing, guys?" asked Tommy, raising an eyebrow behind his glasses.

The three Rangers all looked to their red leader. "Yeah, Conner," Kira said through gritted teeth. "Tell him. What are we doing?"

Conner stood, and looked defiantly back into his teachers faces. "Look, I don't know about you guys, but I would like to know what is going on here. First I see some guy floating outside the window. Then a mysterious Green ranger shows up to fight him. And THEN, some weird guys in hoods appear out of nowhere in Miss Evans class and she totally kicks their butts, and tells us not to say anything, but she knows we're Power Rangers, and knows you too, Dr. O. So if you don't mind, please tell me what the hell is going on!"

Miss Evans and Tommy exchange glances. "First off," said Tommy. "Watch your language. And second, you guys should know better than to resort to breaking and entering. Next time, have trust in me that I'll tell. You just have to be patient."

Conner opened his mouth to respond, but Miss Evans cut him off. "I'm going to let this slide," she said. "Now, if you would be so kind as to calm down, I'll explain everything."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 REVISED

REVISED! Do not read on after this chapter until the next say revised. You may be confused. However, read the Author's Note, I gave a sample of what the Prequel will bring.

I do not own the Power Rangers, however, I do own all characters you do not recognize.

* * *

Conner took a seat on Miss Evans' couch between Ethan and Kira with Trent next to Kira. They waited as Miss Evans and Tommy quietly conversed outside on the porch. Conner glared at them through the window.

"I can't believe they're letting is off the hook," said Ethan. "When they caught us, I thought we were done for sure."

Kira nodded in agreement, as she too, watched their teacher's through the window. Maybe they'll be able to explain the humming she would hear every time Miss Evans came within a foot of her. She saw Dr. O pull Miss Evans into a hug and drop a kiss on her forehead. Kira narrowed her eyes in confusion as the two teachers walked into the house. They took seats in the two arm chairs facing the couch. Miss Evans removed her glasses and set them down on the coffee table.

She took a deep breath. "All right," she began. "first off, you must remember, now that you're Power Rangers, anything is possible. So, I'll begin. My name is Ariadne Evans, and I was born in another realm known as the Magical Realm. In that realm, is Camelot. The same Camelot King Arthur ruled over centuries ago. After Arthur's death, Merlin and the Lady of the Lake moved Camelot into the Magical Realm to keep it safe from invading countries, where Arthur and Guinevere's secret son, Arthur II would take over as king." She paused, and looked to each teenager. "Are you guys following?"

"Camelot's in the Magical Realm, where you were born," Trent said with a nod. "Got it."

Miss Evans gave him a small smile. "Good. Now, just over thirty years ago, an ex-knight of the Round Table, Ector Seetanus, awakened the powers of the Ancient Dark Magik to overthrow the Pendragon Crown. In just a few years, Ector became so powerful, that Merlin and Lady Vivienne would not be able to fight off the Dark Magik themselves. They were growing older, so they chose three individuals to hold the powers of the Ancient White Magic. They chose, me, Emma Knight, and Will Pendragon. However, they sent my and Emma's family to this realm for our safety until we were 15 when we would return to Camelot to begin our training. We became known as the Protectors of Camelot. We were trained in archery, fencing, other weaponry, and especially magic." Miss Evans paused again, and glanced at Tommy. "And after two years of training and fighting off Ector, we were sent back to this realm because Vincent Akesh, Ector's second in command, formed an alliance with Divatox, the enemy of the Turbo Power Rangers. That's when I met Tommy."

Tommy nodded. "The Protectors helped us save a wizard named Lerigot and return Vincent and his men back to the Magical Realm."

"Also, during that time," Miss Evans said with a slight blush. "Tommy and I began dating. But, it wasn't too long before I had to return to Camelot. We uh, were able to talk through two-way mirrors, and I was even able to travel back here a couple of times when things were quiet. It was during one of my trips back, when he ended up proposing to me after he had won a NASCAR race."

Tommy's cheeks turned pink as his Ranger's eyes widened. "No way," said Conner.

Miss Evans held up her left hand, showing a white-gold ring with a Peridot set between two small diamonds.

"You guys have to promise to keep this a secret," Tommy told his Rangers. "Ariadne and I must keep our relationship professional during school. To everyone there, we just met, and we plan on keeping it that way to keep unwanted rumors spreading."

The Rangers nodded. "So," said Ethan. "You ended up defeating this Ector guy right?"

Miss Evans nodded. "About three years ago. I would have returned earlier, but I had to help with getting affairs in order, rebuilding cities. Camelot was a mess after the war. We're still somewhat rebuilding."

"I have a question," said Kira. "why is it I hear a humming noise every time you're around, Miss Evans."

Miss Evans gave the yellow ranger a curious look. "Humming noise?" she repeated.

Kira nodded.

Miss Evans shrugged. "Maybe you're Ranger powers are sensing my White Magic powers. I've never heard of that happening before."

"All right guys," said Tommy, rising to his feet. "I think you should get back to school. I'll request to over see your detentions."

"What?" The teens exclaimed.

"Did you think you'd be able to sneak back into school without Randall catching you?" said Tommy.

The Rangers grumbled and got to their feet.

"Hey, wait a minute," Conner turned as he was just about to step out the door. "How are guys able to skip school?"

"Goodbye, Conner," said Tommy, ushering his Rangers out the door.

Trent, Ethan and Kira climbed into Conner's car as their leader took a glance back at the house before he too, slid inside.

"Are you happy now?" said Ethan, who took the front passenger seat. "You got your answers."

Conner turned to the Blue Ranger. "They never said anything about the Green Dragon Ranger."

* * *

Tommy sighed as he shut the door to Ariadne's house. He turned to her, and let his gaze linger on her form. She hadn't changed much since the last time he had seen her. Yes, she was a couple years older, but still had traces of the seventeen year old he had met during his last time as a Power Ranger. She had cut her long hair to shoulder length and held a grace that could only be from her experience as a Princess leading her people. She smiled at him and in two strides, he had taken her in his arms, pressing his lips against hers in a long-awaited kiss. She clung to him as butterflies erupted in her stomach and her knees weakened. Cliche? Yes, but when you come from a fairy-tale world like hers, everything is cliche.

"I've waited so long to do that," Tommy muttered against her lips.

Ariadne giggled, but then smacked him on the arm.

"Ow," said Tommy. "What was that for?"

"You cut your hair," she growled.

"You knew I did," he shot back, playfully. "I talked to you before I did it."

"I know," said Ariadne, sliding her arms back around his neck. "But i wasn't able to hit you fit it until now."

Tommy chuckled, and pulled her in for another kiss. "What do you say I make you dinner tonight?" he offered. "We'll have a quiet night, just the two of us."

Ariadne smiled. "I say it sounds amazing. But, let's stay here. After dinner, you can help me un-pack."

Tommy nodded. "Sounds like a date. And maybe, afterwards, we can..." he trailed off with a smirk on his face.

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "Stop it. You know I'm waiting until marriage."

Tommy flashed her a grin. "I know. It's just fun seeing your ears turn red."

Ariadne let out a frustrated sigh and covered her ears. "Damn Irish-Celtic heritage," she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Tommy and Ariadne rummaged through the many trunks in the living room. They had already finished dinner, which was mostly quiet for Tommy had made Ariadne's favorite dish: Lasagna. Tommy was digging through a box full of old notebooks from when Ariadne had attended Ludus Avalonia Academy of Magic.

"So, why didn't you tell the kids you're the Green Ranger," Tommy asked, pushing the box aside, and pulling another one to him.

Ariadne sighed and set down the book she had been holding. "I don't want them to know just yet," she said. "Vincent doesn't know who the Green Ranger is, and in case the kids are kidnapped or something for questioning, they wil be able to truthfully say they don't know who the Green Ranger is. Vincent won't hesitate to use truth potions or spells."

Tommy nodded. "They will find out eventually though," he said with a small smile. "They're smart kids."

"Yeah," said Ariadne. "I know. Um, you do know I don't want to start talking about definite wedding plans until Vincent's gone, right?"

"Yeah," said Tommy. "Besides, Mesagog's at large too. I think we should deal with them before getting married."

Ariadne studied him for a moment. "What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's just...you're not that shy young man anymore."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. I like this new Tommy." she moved to sit next to him and slid her arms around his neck. "In fact, I think I may be falling in love, again. If only you would grow out your hair."

Tommy rolled his eyes as Ariadne laughed and kissed his cheek. "Hey, it's getting late," she said, rising to her feet and taking Tommy with her. "Why don't you stay here tonight. I could use a peaceful sleep with my fiance."

* * *

Yeah i know, this was relaly fluffy and kind of cheesy, but w/e haha. I wrote the last part of the chapter mostly for me, but also to give you guys a look at their relationship when they're not with the Rangers or anyone else. So, yeah.

Don't forget to REVIEW! haha

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 REVISED

Chapter 5 is up and ready. I like this chapter. Some actions starting to happen, and some twists too. Keep in mind it's very AU. And sorry to all the Kat lovers out there if I made you angry with that last chapter at my mention to her. I'm sorry, but I never liked her. She won't be bashed or anything in this, in fact if she may not even be mentioned again, but she will play a big role in the prequel to this that I'm working on. Maybe even the sequel, but I don't know yet.

Oh, and sorry if the fighting scenes aren't very interesting or anything, I'm still working on my writing style with those kind of scenes. Just pretend they are. lol.

Warning: FLUFF! Yes, there is fluff, not a whole lot, but it can get kind of mushy lol. I'm a sucker for that stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I only own the character of Ariadne and her story.

Enjoy.

* * *

The bright morning rays of the rising sun gently awakened Ariadne from her first peaceful night of sleep in a very long time. She blinked and a small smile spread across her lips. She was curled up against Tommy, whom had a protective arm around her. She breathed in his scent and enjoyed the rare moment of peace. She lifted her gaze to her fiancé's face. He looked so at peace, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Both of them had been thrust into a world of adventure and danger. Although coming from two different worlds, they were able to relate. Both had given up half of their lives to devote themselves to fighting the never-ending battle between good and evil. Ariadne took a breath and let it go slowly. She glanced at the clock. There was still a while before the start of school. Tommy had been right about the senior class at Reefside. They were a handful. Especially that duo, Cassidy and Devin.

Ariadne slowly unraveled herself from Tommy so she would not wake him. She carefully got out of bed, and pulled on a green and white robe. She silently made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. She had never used to like the stuff, but now she found she could use a cup every morning-with flavoring of course. Her favorite was pumpkin spice. Once she had the coffee on, she pulled out two mugs, and went to place them on the counter, but fumbled with them as a searing pain in her head erupted. She grasped the edges of the counter, and took deep breaths. The pain went away just as quickly as it had come. She had been hit with so many hexes and curses to possess her with the Dark Magik throughout the years that she still held some of their side affects.

"Hey."

Ariadne whipped around at the sound of the voice. She relaxed as she saw it was Tommy. He hurried to her with concern written across his face. He slipped an arm around her waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked, brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'm fine," she answered with a weak smile.

Tommy nodded. "Well, good morning, then."

Ariadne giggled, and gave him a quick kiss. She blushed as she noticed he was only wearing black pajama pants. "Morning, Tiger."

Tommy chuckled. "Must you call me by that? I'm the black ranger now, you know."

"I know," she muttered. "but the White Tiger Ranger was always my favorite. Especially since he had long hair."

"Don't you think I'm a little too old for that?" Tommy said with a small smile.

Ariadne shrugged. "Johnny Depp has long hair, and he's almost a decade older than you are."

Tommy shook his head. "I don't think so. So, drop it." He gave her another quick kiss before letting go of her, and helping himself into the refrigerator. He pulled out a jug of milk and a glass from one of the cabinets.

"I still can't believe Merlin and Lady Vivienne are married," he said, recollecting their conversations from the night before and pouring milk into his glass. "I mean, I never saw it coming. They never acted like it when I visited Camelot for Christmas that year."

Ariadne smiled at the memory. Merlin had surprised her one Christmas by bringing Tommy to Camelot for two weeks. "I noticed right away," she said. "But, their actions were always very subtle, mostly just eye movements and quick facial expressions."

"How do you notice that stuff?" Tommy asked, leaning his back onto the counter.

Ariadne shrugged. "One of the perks of being a girl I guess." Tommy chuckled, and just as he took a drink of milk, the house shook.

"What the hell was that?" Ariadne wanted to know after the shaking stopped. She and Tommy gazed outside the window and gasped. A group of Tyrannodrones stood in the backyard. Ariadne's eyes narrowed. "I'll take care of this." With a flash of white in her eyes, a magic wand appeared in her hand. With a flick of her wrist, the window opened.

"Alecto!" she yelled, pointing her wand at Mesagog's minions. A bang erupted with a blast of red light at the end of her wand. The light shot out at the Tyrannodrones, and they disappeared. She let out a tiny 'ha' as she made her wand disappear.

"How did you do that?" Tommy asked quietly, looking at Ariadne strangely. "I've never seen you use magic like that before."

"What?" said Ariadne. "Why, is something wrong?"

"Yeah," said Tommy. "You. That was really powerful magic you just used. What happened to you?"

Ariadne sighed, gripped the edges of the counter, and bowed her head. "I uh," she swallowed. "I'm not…" she took a deep breath. Tommy took her arms and pulled her to him.

"Hey," he said gently. "it's okay, you can tell me."

Ariadne took another breath. "When I was in Avalon recruiting troops from the magical beings kingdoms, I was ambushed by Ector's monsters, and they left me inches from death. I was dying when the Purity Elvin warriors found me, that the only thing they could do to save me was to…to turn me part elf."

"Part elf?" Tommy questioned.

Ariadne nodded. A faint sparkle of golden light appeared around her ears, and when it faded, her ears were revealed to be pointed. Tommy gently brushed his fingers over them.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Ariadne mumbled, avoiding his eye. "I was just, I don't know, embarrassed I guess. I didn't know if you would take it well."

Tommy pulled her into his chest. She returned the embrace and cried into his shoulder. "I don't want to be part elf. I just want to be me again."

Tommy was at a loss for words. He hated that he didn't know how to make her feel better. He _did_ know that this did not change his feelings for her. He heard a flap of wings and knew that Akyra had woken up. The small green dragon landed on the countertop. She nuzzled her nose against Ariadne's elbow and made a soft noise like a purr of a cat.

"Ariadne, listen to me," said Tommy. He pushed her away far enough to lock gazes. "You being part elf doesn't change my feelings towards you. I don't care that you're not fully human anymore. You're still you, and you're still good. They did the only thing to save you and I am eternally grateful that they did. Come on, you'll be all right, and we need to get ready for work. I'll see you at the school okay?."

Ariadne smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Thank you, Tommy. Love you."

"I love you too," Tommy pecked her lips and left the kitchen to grab his clothes from her room.

"He is a rare find, Your Highness," said Akyra, lifting herself into the air.

"I know."

* * *

"All right guys, everything off your desks," Tommy said as the first bell's echo rang throughout the school. He began passing out the quiz papers. "If I catch anyone cheating, it's an automatic zero, got it?"

Conner's eyes widened as he skimmed over the test. Maybe he really should have studied like Dr. O had told him too. Ethan seemed to have no worries as he scribbled away, and Kira gave away no emotions on whether she was worried or not. Trent however, was no where to be found.

Tommy took a seat behind his desk and surveyed his students. So far, so good. No wondering eyes yet. A movement outside of his door caught his eye. He grinned as Ariadne paused in front of the small window. She moved her glasses down her nose to wink at him. He smiled and shook his head and she pushed her glasses back up her nose and walked off.

A small smile spread across Kira's mouth as she saw the action between her two teachers. Kira caught Tommy's eye and she gave him a knowing smile. He gave her a warning look, only causing her to lightly chuckle. She returned to her quiz as Tommy returned to reading essays. Ethan kicked Conner under the table as he noticed the Red Ranger's eye wandering over to his paper. Conner glared at him, but returned to his test. He caught his teachers eye and gave him a sorry look. Tommy adjusted his glasses and returned to the memo that had been given to all the teachers that morning. It was about the Halloween dance on Saturday. Tommy was on the list of chaperones as well as Ariadne. He chuckled to himself. Maybe he'd pass her a note in the teacher's lounge during lunch asking her to be his date.

Ethan was the first to be done with his quiz. He handed it to Tommy with a grin. "I smell an A, Dr. O," he said rubbing his hands together.

"All right, Ethan, stay right there and we'll find out," Tommy said, picking up a pen. He began grading Ethan's paper. There were no mistakes. Tommy wrote an A along with 100 at the top of his paper. "Good job, Ethan."

Ethan let out a laugh. "Thanks, Dr. O. I told you." He showed his paper to Conner, who rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Hey," Tommy said as he took a seat across from Ariadne in the teachers lounge during lunch.

Ariadne, or Miss Evans rather, looked up from the magazine she was reading as she ate, and smiled. "Hello, Dr. Oliver. How are you?"

"I'm good," said Tommy. "You?"

"I'm great," she answered, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Good. So how are your classes coming?"

"Really good."

"That's good to know," Tommy winked at her. "Hey, listen, there's a dance Saturday night, and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me?"

Ariadne raised an eyebrow with a small smirk. "A dance huh? Well, gee, I don't know. I'd have to ask my mom for permission, and I'm kind of seeing this boy already, and he might just kick your butt." Tommy chuckled as Ariadne flashed him a teasing grin.

"Well, you two seem to be hitting it off rather well," came a voice that made all students cringe.

Dr. Oliver and Miss Evans looked up to see Principal Randall standing over their table. She wore a tan suit and had her arms folded across her chest.

"Principal Randall," said Tommy. "I was just making Miss Evans feel welcome."

Principal Randall raised an eyebrow, and then her eyes went wide. She picked up Miss Evans' left hand, and gazed at the ring. "My, my, Miss Evans. This is absolutely gorgeous. I don't seem to recall you wearing this before."

Miss Evans pulled her hand away from Randall's grip. "I took it in for cleaning. I like it shiny."

Tommy bit back a laugh. The word shiny took him back to the time when Ariadne had taken him to a medieval faire the summer they first met. The owner of one of the jewelry shops had kept calling out "Ladies! We have shiny things! Yes, I said _shiny_!"

"Well, who is the…lucky man?" asked Principal Randall.

Ariadne shot a quick glance at Tommy. "Oh, he's um…he's a rare find."

Principal Randall gave a look as if she was trying to hold back one of disgust before walking off. Once she had exited the teacher's lounge, Tommy and Ariadne snickered.

* * *

"Hey, you two, don't we look professional today," Hayley commented as Tommy and Ariadne walked up to the counter of the Cyberspace in their dress clothes after school. Ariadne dropped her purse on the counter as they took their seats. Hayley had met Ariadne while she and Tommy were still in college. Ariadne had visited Tommy a few times before he left for the dig with Anton Mercer.

"Hey, Hayley," said Tommy. "How about a couple of Strawberry smoothies, please?"

"Coming right up," Hayley turned around to start working on the drinks.

"How are you holding up?" Tommy asked Ariadne quietly, folding his arms onto the counter. "I couldn't stop worrying after this morning."

Ariadne placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about me. I've been dealing with this for a few years now. I'll be fine. You worry too much."

"Well, it's hard not to, considering…well, what we're wrapped up in. Especially since it's been abnormally quiet these last couple weeks."

Ariadne gave his shoulder a squeeze as Hayley sat down two pink smoothies on the counter. "Two Strawberry smoothies on the house."

"Thanks, Hayley," Ariadne smiled at her before taking a sip.

"Hey, Dr. O, Miss Evans," said Trent as he approached the counter.

"Hey, Trent," said Tommy. "Where were you today? Anything wrong?"

"My dad wasn't feeling too well," Trent mumbled. "Thought I'd stay home with him. I'm sorry I missed the quiz. Is it possible I can make it up?"

"Yeah," said Tommy. "Come in early on Monday so you won't miss anything in class."

"Thanks, Dr. O," said Trent. "What about English, Miss Evans?"

"Just read Act I of Macbeth," she said.

Trent nodded and just as Hayley handed him a tray of smoothies, a violent wind blew around the café. Kids screamed as a group of grotesque looking gargoyles appeared. Students ran from the Cyberspace, leaving only Tommy, Hayley, Ariadne and Trent.

"What in the world are those?" Trent wanted to know.

"Ector's creation," Ariadne answered. "Vincent must have awakened them."

"Vincent?" Trent said as he and Tommy readied themselves to fight. "that's that vampire with the Minotaur right?"

"Yeah," Tommy answered, clenching his fists.

"Attack!"

The gargoyles charged at the rangers and Ariadne. Hayley ran out of the way as Trent and Tommy engaged in battle. Three of the monsters ganged up on Ariadne before she had a chance to do anything. They grabbed her arms, causing her wand to drop to the floor. There was a bang, and a flash of black, and the monsters and Ariadne were gone.

"No!" Tommy yelled.

"What happened?" Trent asked as Tommy picked up Ariadne's wand.

"Let's get back to the lab," Hayley said. "And see if we can find her."

* * *

"Dr. O. What's the emergency?" Conner asked as he, Kira and Ethan joined Trent, Tommy and Hayley in the underground lab.

"Miss Evans was kidnapped," Trent explained as Hayley and Tommy were too wrapped up in the computer to have noticed that the other rangers had arrived. "Some creatures came into Hayley's Cyberspace and just took her."

"Creatures?" said Kira. "You mean Mesagog has some new Tyrannodrones or something?"

"No," Trent mumbled. "They were from that vampire guy, Vincent. They had to have been the ugliest monsters I've ever seen."

"You mean there's things out there uglier than Mesagog?" said Ethan, causing Conner and Kira to laugh. Trent avoided their eyes as Hayley exclaimed: "I got her! They've taken her to Mesagog."

"But how are we going to get there?" said Kira.

"Invisa-portal. I have a lockdown on one," Hayley said. "The coordinates should be coming up any second."

* * *

Ariadne groaned and blinked her eyes open. She was lying back in a chair, and she was strapped to it. As her vision became clear, she found that she was in some sort of laboratory.

"Oh, you're awake," sneered a woman's voice. Standing over Ariadne was a woman dressed in black leather with make-up and hair to match.

"Who are you?" Ariadne asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Elsa," said the woman. "but you will soon address me as 'my lady'." She held up a shot filled with a green liquid.

"Where am I? What are you doing?" Ariadne struggled against her bonds.

"So many questions," said Elsa. "But not for long."

Ariadne cried out in pain as Elsa stuck her with the needle, and injected the liquid. Ariadne could feel it flowing through her veins. "What are you doing to me?" she demanded.

"Draining your powers."

BANG!

"Elsa! Get away from her!"

Elsa gasped as the Black Dino Ranger charged at her. She quickly pulled her sword from her belt and met him halfway as the rest of the Rangers ran to their English teacher.

"Tired already _Tommy_?" Elsa laughed as Tommy stumbled backwards from the force of her blow.

"You wish." Tommy kicked her stomach and she grunted in pain. They continued in their fight as the teens untied Ariadne.

"Are you okay, Miss Evans?" the Blue Ranger asked as he helped her sit up.

"Yeah," she answered, standing up. She gasped as she watched Elsa miss Tommy by a mere inch with her sword. "Tommy!" Ariadne's eyes flashed white. She held up her hands and a white ball of light formed between her palms. "Acatevelio!" The ball of light shit out towards Elsa, consuming her and throwing her against the wall. She screamed as she fell to the floor and Ariadne slipped in unconsciousness. Trent and Conner caught her before she hit the ground.

"What is going on in here?" came a very deep voice. Zeltrax entered into the lair with the White Ranger clone and his sword drawn. "Ah, Tommy Oliver. How nice of you to drop in. You're making it much too easy for me to destroy you."

"This fight will have to wait, Zeltrax," said the Black Ranger. "I have other plans."

The Yellow Ranger aimed her Ptera blasters at the archway above Zeltrax and fired. He yelled as the archway came crumbling down in front of him.

"Come on guys," said Tommy, and he and the Rangers hurried out of Mesagog's lab and to the Invisa-portal they had came through. They appeared inside Tommy's lab and Hayley rushed to Ariadne, whom was being carried by Conner. He gently sat her down in a chair as they all kneeled around her. Tommy removed his helmet and set it down.

"Ariadne," he said, quietly. "come on, wake up." he stroked her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey there, beautiful."

She gave a weak smile. "Hey. Are you guys okay?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, we're fine."

"How are you?" asked Kira.

"Do you remember what Elsa did to you?" Trent asked.

Ariadne sighed. "She gave me a shot to drain my powers. I think it worked because it never took that much energy to perform a spell before."

Tommy felt as if he had been punched in the chest. He knew how it felt to have your powers taken from you. He watched as Ariadne's glamour spell wore off her ears, and revealed them to be pointed.

"Where did Elsa stick you?" Hayley asked as the Ranger's eyes grew wide behind their helmets as they looked at Ariadne's ears.

Ariadne pulled up the sleeve of her green shirt. A small drop of blood was forming from the puncture in her skin.

"I don't see any swelling or bruising," Hayley mumbled. "but we'll have to take a blood sample to find out what she injected you with."

Ariadne nodded. She shifted into more comfortable sitting position. "This has been one hell of a week," she grumbled as Hayley left into another part of the lab. "I'm sorry you guys got mixed up with my enemies. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Miss Evans," said Conner. "We're the Power Rangers. We can take on any monster."

Ariadne gave him a sad smile. "That's a good attitude to have Conner, but the creatures Ector created are much more powerful than any you've ever seen before." Tommy nodded, confirming her statement.


	6. Chapter 6 REVISED

All right, from now on, there won't be much that's revised, just maybe a few sentences here and there or something. chapters 1-4 have the most revisions. So you may want to check those out again.

Warning: fluff, but not much.

I do not own the Power Rangers, but I do own Ariadne and her story.

The flashback in this story has been completely changed. And, I love it, if I do say so myself hehe.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Ariadne and Tommy waited for the results of the many tests Hayley had run to find out just was Elsa had injected into to drain her powers. The kids had left awhile ago, and the two teachers were anxious and bored. The results were coming along very slowly.

Ariadne took a deep breath. "Hayley, anything yet?" she called to the other red-head who was typing into the computer.

"No," came the answer. "Not yet."

Ariadne hung her head. "Tommy, I have papers to grade. I can't wait all night for the results. Will you call me as soon as they come up?"

"No," said Tommy. "You're not going anywhere. Not in your condition. You're too weak."

Ariadne glared at him. "I am not weak. I'm perfectly fine. My Elvin powers are beginning to take over and restore my energy. I think I can handle grading a few papers."

"Well I can't handle the chance of you being kidnapped again," Tommy shot back. "If they kidnapped you that easily right from under us, who knows what they'll do to you alone."

Ariadne folded her arms across her chest and leaned back into the armchair she was sitting in. She stared at the ceiling of the underground laboratory. Her mind started to drift, and flashes of memories passed through her mind. Her brain stopped at one in particular. She had been able to visit the States on Tommy's birthday a few years ago while he was driving NASCAR.

_Flashback:_

_Ariadne smiled as she spotted Tommy staring out the window as he sat waiting for her in a booth. He looked very handsome in khaki pants and a green button down shirt. Ariadne's smile grew as she noticed that he left his hair down. She quickly smoothed down her red t-shirt and jean capris before sneaking up behind him and planting a kiss on his cheek. She grinned at his surprise as she slid into the seat across from him. _

_"Hey, you," he said. "you look great."_

_"Thank you," Ariadne said with a wink. "And I must say that you look quite handsome yourself."_

_He blushed and muttered a thanks. _

_"So how was practice?" Ariadne asked as she opened the menu. Tommy had had an early morning practice for that night's race. He had to beg to meet Ariadne for lunch. He wanted to spend some alone time with her on his birthday. _

_"Oh, it was great," he answered. "I knocked three seconds off my time."_

_Ariadne looked up grinned. "That's awesome. Congratulations."_

_"Thanks," said Tommy as a waitress with a blond ponytail approached their table. _

_"Hello," she said, "I'm Ashley, and I'll be your server today. Can I start you guys off with any drinks?"_

_Tommy looked to Ariadne, silently telling her to go first._

_"I'll have a Dr. Pepper, please," she said. _

_"Water," said Tommy._

_The waitress smiled, turned and left. _

_Tommy reached across the table and took Ariadne's hand. "I'm really glad you made it this weekend," he said softly, holding her gaze. _

_Ariadne blushed. "I wouldn't miss this for the world," she said. "And you better kick some butt tonight. I did not come to see you lose," she teased._

_Tommy chuckled and winked. "I plan on winning. In more ways than one."_

_Ariadne gave him a curious look, but her attention was caught by the waitress returning with their drinks. _

_They ordered their lunch and as the waitress walked away, Ariadne dug into her bag and handed Tommy a thin, squared package wrapped in wrapping paper._

_"Ariadne," said the ex-ranger. "You know you didn't have to get me anything. You being here is more than enough."_

_Ariadne shrugged. "I know, but I saw this, and couldn't stop laughing. It's perfect for you."_

_Tommy raised an eyebrow but opened it anyways. He stared at it, trying to decifer if he should start laughing, or say thank you. _

_"Um-" he started. "Extreme Dinosaurs: the Pop-up Edition?" He read._

_Ariadne giggled. "Yeah. Since you're going into Paleontology, this is totally awesome. Look," she opened the book and a Triceratops rose from the pages. "it shows you what they looked like, and a bunch of facts. It's so cute," she could hardly contain her laughter at the look on Tommy's face._

_Tommy laughed along with her. "It's great. Although, I think I'll keep this private. It's too special."_

_Ariadne laughed, and their lunch's were brought to them._

_It was complete chaos as Tommy drove into the Winner's Circle. Confetti was flying and his crew were cheering_ _themselves hoarse. He quickly unstrapped himself and yanked off his helmet. He climbed out of the car and threw his hands in the air, yelling along with the crowd. Someone jammed a ball-cap on his head and he was bombarded with hugs and pats on the back. _

_"Great job, Tommy!" his crew-chief called over the noise. Tommy grinned his thanks and spotted Ariadne through teh crowd. He ran to her and lifted her in the air, spinning around one time. _

_"I am so proud of you!" she yelled, and planted a kiss on his lips. _

_Cat-calls and whistles from his crew caused the two to blush a deep scarlet. _

_"Tommy Oliver!" A reporter was hurrying his way to the ex-ranger and his girlfriend. "You just wont the race on your birthday, could this day get any better for you?"_

_"Well," said Tommy, still holding onto to Ariadne with one arm. He took something into his fist from his crew-chief. "I know one way it could." He held up the object which Ariadne's eyes widened to see. Inside the little velvet box was a white-gold engagement ring with a Peridot in between two diamonds. Ariadne stared at it, and then to Tommy. He was blushing and giving her that shy smile she loved. "What do you say, beautiful?" he said quietly to her. "Will you marry me?"_

_A few people were yelling "Say yes!" and some were 'awing'. Ariadne recovered from her shock and her face broke out into a grin. She threw her arms around Tommy's neck. "Yes!" _

_The crowed cheered louder as Tommy kissed her, slipping the ring onto her finger. _

Tommy had shocked just about everyone that day. He had told Ariadne later that if he would have proposed after a romantic dinner or something, it wouldn't have been as much as a surprise.

"Ariadne."

The English teacher snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Hayley's voice. The genius took a seat in front of Tommy and Ariadne, looking grim.

"I hate to say this," she said. "But I couldn't identify what Elsa injected you with. Whatever it was, it already left your system somehow."

"That's all right," said Ariadne, somewhat defeated. She knew something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. Lord knows how many times her enemies had tried to take her powers from her. "I still have my Elvin powers, and the White Magic will come back to me eventually. I just won't be as magically talented for a while. I've never used my Elvish magic before."

"What do you mean?" said Tommy.

"I mean, I may be clumsy with my magic," said Ariadne. "Like how I was when I first started to learn."

"You'll be fine," Tommy said with a reassuring smile. "You're smart, you'll learn quickly again."

* * *

"All right, please turn to page 90, and we'll start on Macbeth," Miss Evans was saying to her second period English class, Friday morning. It would have been a quiet morning, but the students were buzzing about the Halloween dance the next night. "Who knows the story of Macbeth?" Miss Evans continued, leaning back on her desk as she held the text book open in her hands. Her suit was a dark green today with a white blouse underneath. Her hair was not pulled into the usual bun, but left to hang over her ears to hide the fact that they were pointed. Her green eyes were tired behind her glasses. Her skin was a bit paler than usual, and she spoke without as much energy.

As she suspected, Ethan's hand went up. She called on him.

"Macbeth is one of Shakespeare's tragedies about a thane killing a king because three witches predicted he would be the next king, and then Macbeth feels really guilty, and it ends up being his downfall," the blue ranger answered. The red ranger shook his head and rolled his eyes, but a small smile was apparent on his mouth.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. James," Miss Evans answered. "Now-oops." She had dropped her pencil, and as she stood after she retrieved it, she bumped into the desk, and with a bang, her wooden desk had turned into a black, pot-bellied pig, sending the contents of the desk falling to the ground. Miss Evans' eyes widened as gasps from the students erupted.

"Whoa, did you just see that?"

"How did that happen?"

"Uh, class is dismissed," said Miss Evans, standing. "report to the cafeteria for study hall. Now."

The class reluctantly got up, and filed out the door with glances at the pig. The four rangers stayed behind.

"Miss Evans," said Trent. "Are you going to be okay?" She and Tommy had filled them in on what might happen now that her magic had been drained from her.

Ariadne sighed and took off her glasses. "This is going to be a long day."

She was more than right. The day could not have gone slower. Not only did she accidentally turn her desk into a pig, but also made a chicken appear out of thin air as she clapped her hands to quiet her class. She also had green and silver sparks shoot out of her fingertips, cause papers to fly everywhere, and turn Cassidy's hair pink, causing the reporter to race from the room with Devin on her heels.

Miss Evans groaned and took off her glasses as she descended the stairs at the end of the day. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her free hand (the other was carrying her briefcase).

"Miss Evans," came a stern voice. Ariadne returned her glasses to her face to find Principal Randall falling into step beside her.

"Hello, Principal Randall," she greeted.

"I assume you know what I am going to be speaking about with you," said the principal.

Miss Evans sighed. "Yeah, and I have no idea how to explain it. I am so sorry. It's been a crazy couple of weeks, and well, I…yeah, I have no idea how to explain what happened today."

Principal Randall raised an eyebrow at the new English teacher. "Make sure it does not happen again. There are too many student I give detentions for for performing magic tricks, I do not need it from you to. Good day."

Ariadne let out a sigh of relief as she watched Principal Randall walk away. "Hey."

Ariadne smiled as Tommy placed a hand on his arm. He wore a dark red shirt with a black tie and black pants, and his glasses. Ariadne loved him in his glasses, now if only he would let his hair grow again. Even just a little bit. Ariadne glared however at the smile that Tommy was trying desperately to hold back.

"I swear, if you make fun of me, I will kill you," she hissed quietly as they exited the high school.

Tommy cleared his throat. "I promise. No making fun of you. But you have to admit, the little stunts you pulled were pretty funny. Especially on Cassidy. Her face was priceless." This earned the doctor a smack on the arm.

"You are a teacher, _Dr. Oliver_," Ariadne scolded him quietly. "you should not be making fun of your students. Even if is was…really funny."

Tommy laughed and his fiancé joined him. He subconsciously took her hand in his as they made their way to the teacher parking lot, unaware that a camera was recording them.


	7. Chapter 7 REVISED

This hasn't been revised that much at all. So, if you've read it before, you don't have to read it again.

To those of you who are new, Enjoy! And don't forget to review!! .

* * *

"Tommy!" Ariadne called as she entered into his home the next morning. She had just come back from an early morning shopping spree to pick out their costumes for the dance that night. (The chaperone's were required to be in costume). When Tommy didn't answer, she knew he must be in the lab for his black jeep was in the driveway. She dropped her purse onto an armchair as she crossed the room towards the secret staircase. She pulled on the jaw of the small T-Rex, and made her way down into the lab. She found Tommy and Kira talking quietly on the couch on the far right of the lab.

"Hey, guys," said Ariadne, shifting the bags she had in her hands. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Kira shook her head, but Ariadne couldn't ignore the grim look on her students face.

"Are you all right, Kira?" she asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine," said the yellow ranger as she stood. "Thanks for listening, Dr. O."

"Anytime, Kira," said Tommy.

"Bye, Miss Evans."

"Bye, honey," Ariadne turned to her fiancé as Kira disappeared up the stairs. "Is she going to be okay?" Ariadne dropped her bags next to her as she took a seat next to Tommy. He nodded. "You know," said Ariadne. "I think she looks to you as a father-figure. I don't think she has a very good relationship with hers, assuming he's still around."

"I'm a little young to be considered her father," Tommy murmured.

"Yes, but not _a_ father," Ariadne pulled her hair into a ponytail, showing her pointed ears. Until she controlled her magic once again, she would have to wear her hair down to cover her ears in public.

Tommy narrowed his eyes at her. "You know, it's a good thing we don't sleep together, or else I'd think you were trying to tell me something."

Ariadne laughed. "Wow, the one time you pick up on a hint, it's not even real. Anyways, here's your costume." She plopped a bag onto his lap.

Tommy rummaged through the bag and pulled out its contents. He stared at it for a bit, while Ariadne bit her lip to hold back her laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Tommy, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"What?" said Ariadne, finding it more difficult to hold back her laughter. "It's funny. And think of the irony. Even though no one but us and the rangers will get it, but still."

"I am not wearing the White Tiger Power Ranger costume," Tommy said, shoving the costume back into the bag.

Ariadne let out a dramatic sigh and snatched the bag from his lap. "Fine then. Ruin the evening. I guess you'll just have to go as the original man in black then."

"I'm not being the Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger either!"

"I'm not talking about him." She pulled a black mask with a black hat with gold trimming. She handed them to Tommy who raised his eyebrows at her. "You shall be-" she clapped her hands quickly three times to an unknown Latin beat. "Zorro."

Tommy looked at her with a small smirk. "You have a crush on Antonio Banderas, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

Tommy laughed. "Well, I guess that means you'll just have to be my Elena."

Ariadne smiled at him, wrapping her arms about his neck. She lightly brushed her lips against his. "Not a chance," she whispered. She pulled away. "I have a really pretty purple dress with black lace from the Wild West era."

"That works." Tommy covered her mouth with his, and just as they were getting into the kiss, his communicator went off. They groaned and pulled apart.

"_Dr. O!" _came Ethan's voice. _"You better get down to the park. There's Tyrannodrones everywhere!" _

"I'm on it," Tommy answered. "Ariadne, you're staying here."

She rolled here eyes. "Yeah, I figured. I'll be watching on the computer. If it looks like I'm needed though, I'm coming."

Tommy gave her a small smile, and a quick kiss on the lips. He leapt to his feet. "Dino Thunder! Power up!"

"Be safe!" Ariadne called after him as he hurried into the part of the lab where he kept the ATV's. She heard him zoom off, and she let out a frustrated grunt, falling onto her back on the couch.

* * *

Tommy finished tying the bandanna mask around his face, and placed the hat on his head. He studied himself in his mirror. He gave a nod of approval. He was a very good-looking Zorro if he did say so himself. He fixed the black cape over his shoulders and adjusted the plastic sword attached to his belt.

He exited his room and knocked on the guest bedroom door where Ariadne was getting ready. He still wasn't ready to let her leave. She had another mishap with her magic, and had blown up the couch in the lab while he and the rangers were fighting off the Tyrannodrones in the park.

"You almost ready? We have to be there in 20 minutes," Tommy called through the door. He gave a slight jump when the door opened. He held back a gasp as he took in Ariadne. Her dress was a light purple with black lace around the edge of the quarter length sleeves and around the neckline. Black lines of lace swirled around the gathered skirt, and her hair was done up in loose curls with a black rose in her loose bun. Her hands were covered by fingerless black lace gloves and her Pendragon Amulet was tucked behind a thick, beaded black necklace.

"Wow," said Tommy with a smile. "You look great."

Ariadne grinned. "Why thank you," she said with a slight Southern accent. She took his offered hand and he led her down the stairs. She took a deep breath as they stepped out the door.

"A high school dance," she mumbled. "Never thought I'd ever be going to one again. I remember my freshman homecoming was horrible." She gathered her skirt with her free hand as she and Tommy descended the porch steps.

"Why was it?" Tommy asked, as they approached his jeep.

"Boys are stupid."

"Hey. I take offense." Tommy opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in.

"You're not a boy," she earned an 'excuse me?' look from her fiancé. "You're a man," she finished.

Tommy chuckled and they were off to the high school.

* * *

"Hey guys," Kira greeted the blue and red ranger in the gym of Reefside high. She had to yell over the pumping music. "Um, Ethan, who are you?"

The blue ranger look offended. "I'm a Jedi Knight!" he called. "You know, from Star Wars!"

Kira shook her head, she should have known. "And Conner? Um…I don't even want to know."

"I'm a rock star!" He spread his arms and turned, showing off his tight, black leather pants, and ripped red t-shirt. A mullet wig covered his hair and he wore black sunglasses. "I see you chose a pirate." Conner said, tugging on the sleeve of Kira's yellow puffy shirt. She wore a black vest over her shirt with a knee length black shirt and black boots. A bandanna adorned with skulls covered her forehead and a plastic cutlass hung at her belt.

"What happened the Zorro idea?" Kira asked over the music as it changed to another song.

Conner folded his arms and nodded towards the refreshment table where Dr. Oliver and Miss Evans were talking.

"I love her dress!" Kira said before hurrying over to her teachers, leaving behind the boys who shook their heads at her.

"Hey, Kira," Ariadne greeted, holding a cup of fruit punch. "Nice costume."

"Thanks," said the yellow ranger. "I love your dress. It looks so authentic."

Ariadne winked at her. "That's because it is," she said leaning towards Kira to talk a little quieter. "I've done a little time traveling in my day." Kira's eyes widened.

"Hey, Kira," said Tommy. "I think someone's looking for you." Tommy nodded towards the gym doors. Kira turned and a slight blush rose to her cheeks. Trent had arrived wearing a white knight's costume. With a glance and a small smile at her teachers, Kira approached Trent.

"Hey," she said. "great costume."

Trent smiled. "Thanks, you too. Where are the others?"

"Over there, come on, we may have to baby-sit them tonight."

Ariadne smiled as she watched the yellow and white rangers cross the dance floor to meet with the blue and red. Trent had a hand on Kira's arm, and neither seemed to want it to move anytime soon.

"Ah, teenage love," Ariadne said to Tommy. "I remember being like that. It ended in heartbreak," she added sadly.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "Same here. But hey, we have each other now. That's all that matters."

Ariadne smiled at him. "Of course." She took a sip of her punch as Principal Randall made their way over to them, dressed in a black suit.

"It seems you two are becoming friendly," she commented as she came to stand in front of them. "Not too friendly, I hope."

"Don't worry," said Tommy. "We know how to keep it cool. You don't have anything to worry about with us. Uh, what are you...dressed as?"

Randall raised an eyebrow-something she seemed to do a lot. "A high school principal. Just remember to keep the students in line tonight." She stalked off, scolding a student for dancing to wildly. The music changed into a slow song, and immediately couples formed. Tommy set down his drink, and watched Ariadne watch the student for a moment. He knew the only school dance she attended was her freshman homecoming having been taken to Camelot a couple weeks after that. He offered a hand.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked. Ariadne smiled at him and took his hand.

"You may, my lord."

Tommy led her to the dance floor, but far enough away from the students. He placed his free hand on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulder as the other two were firmly clasped. They swayed with the music.

"You know," Ariadne muttered. "You make a really hot Zorro."

Tommy chuckled. "Be careful, Miss Evans. You don't want our secret found out, do you?"

Ariadne smirked at him. "No, Dr. Oliver. I don't. It's kind of fun having this little secret."

Tommy grinned as they continued dancing. Over Tommy's shoulder, Ariadne could see Kira dancing with Trent and she grinned. She couldn't find Conner or Ethan though. She turned her gaze and was lost in Tommy's eyes. He smiled at her, causing her cheeks to turn pink. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He was so in love with the most amazing woman he'd ever known, and she returned his feelings. It made his heart speed every time he thought about it. They were so lost in the other, that neither noticed Cassidy and Devin watching them intently from across the gym.

Just then, an explosion was heard, and the refreshment table was blown off it's legs. Students screamed as Elsa led a group of Tyrannodrones into the gym. At her side was Vincent, and a hunched old lady with wispy white hair in black robes. The teen rangers hurried to Tommy and Ariadne, stanced and ready to fight.

"What's with grandma?" Conner asked as students and teacher ran from the gym. Tommy and Ariadne exchanged glances. To Ariadne, the old woman looked very familiar.

"What do you want now, Elsa?" Tommy called over to her as one of the Tyrannodrones destroyed the DJ table, ceasing all sounds of music.

"What do you think?" she sneered. "To get rid of you. Attack!"

* * *

Hehe, I think I'll leave a cliff hanger for this one lol. Just wait and see what I have in store for the next chapter.

* * *

Any guesses who the old woman might be? I'm sure you all have seen her before, she's quite…poisonous. Hehe


	8. Chapter 8 REVISED

Chapter eight ready to go! haha. don't forget to REVIEW!

I do not own the Power Rangers, but I do own Ariadne and everything affiliated with her. (meaning all characters you don't recognize)

* * *

The Rangers and Ariadne met the Tyrannodrones halfway. Elsa made a beeline for Tommy, and engaged into their own fight. Ariadne was knocking out Tyrannodrones left and right, her Elvin powers sweeping through her making her faster and stronger. Vincent lunged for her, knocking her to the ground. She kicked him, sending him flying into the stage.

"Have a nice trip!" Kira dropped to the floor, sweeping a kick underneath a Tyrannodrone's legs. It crashed to the floor. "See ya next fall."

"Is that all you got?" Connor shoved a Tyrannodrone and sent a kick to its chest.

"Take that!" Ethan growled as his kick sent a Tyrannodrone flying.

Vincent raced for Ariadne again, but she blocked his punch, twisting his arm around until she heard the snap of bones. He roared in pain and stumbled away from her. He lunged for her again, but she dodged it, giving him a kick on his back. She glared down at him, and she felt the warm, comforting heat being released from her Amulet. She made to go for Vincent, but someone had grabbed her arm. The old lady was grinning at her, showing yellow, crooked and missing teeth.

"Hello, my dear," she wheezed. "You are even more beautiful than before."

"_You!_" Ariadne's green eyes widened.

The old lady's laughter sent chills up the red-head's spine. "You escaped my plan years ago, my dear, I will see to it that it will not happen again." The woman's eyes flashed red. She held out her hand, and a shining red apple appeared in her palm. Then, with a puff of smoke, she and Ariadne disappeared.

The Rangers, however, did not notice, being too consumed within their fights. It wasn't long until Vincent-whom had fixed his arm himself-grabbed Elsa away from her fight with Tommy.

"We're finished here," he growled, and he, Elsa and the remaining Tyrannodrones disappeared into an Invisa-portal.

The Rangers exchanged glances of confusion which turned to worry when they did not see Ariadne.

"Ariadne!" Tommy called, looking around the gym.

"They must have taken her again," Trent said.

Behind the mask, Tommy's face drained of all color.

* * *

Ariadne fell to the floor of circular stone room. She groaned, and held her head. She blinked a few times, and took in her surroundings. A four-poster bed stood against the wall with dark-red curtains. A matching rug lay underneath the bed, and an empty fire-place was embedded into the wall. A door led to a very tiny primitive bathroom with a small fountain within the wall and a mirror.

Ariadne hoisted herself from the cold floor and rubbed her left shoulder. She entered into the bathroom and took a look into the mirror. Her hair was a mess of curls, and the tips of her pointed ears were slightly red. She gently ran her fingers across them. She had figured with it being the Halloween dance, she could let them be seen without anyone thinking twice about them. She sighed, and exited the privy. (AN-means bathroom. It was what they called bathrooms in the middle ages).

She folded her arms across her chest as the sound of her heels on the stone floor echoed in her ears. She had been in this situation before. It was so long ago. She had only been 17 or 18 at the time. The old witch had wanted to be young and beautiful again, and who better to steal those qualities from than the Princess and Protector of New Britannia? Ariadne let out a frustrated sigh and kicked a leg of the bed. She would not be able to use magic to free herself. The old witch had placed spells around the room to make sure Ariadne was unable to use even the simplest of spells. The Protector was sure they were still strong and intact.

The door to the room opened and a the old witch hobbled in. "Welcome back, my dear," she said, closing the door behind her. She pulled the red apple from inside her robes. "I hope you're hungry."

* * *

"Anything yet, Hayley?" Tommy asked desperately as Hayley searched for Ariadne on the computer in Tommy's lab. He was removing the mask from his face, and the teen Rangers stood behind him with sad expressions. Conner's wig had fallen off in battle, and the gel he used on his real hair was messed up, causing his hair to stick up in odd places. Ethan's Jedi robe was torn down the middle back and his fake blue Lightsaber was bent. Trent's jerkin was missing, leaving only the white tunic. His costume wasn't badly damaged, but a scratch was apparent on his face.

"I hope we can find her," Kira mumbled, fumbling with a rip in the sleeve of her costume.

Trent put an arm around her shoulders. "We will. Don't worry."

Conner and Ethan nodded. "Besides," said the red ranger. "I'm pretty sure Miss Evans can handle herself. I mean, come on. Remember who she is. She has sweet magical powers."

"They're not so sweet anymore, Conner," Tommy reminded him. "It will take a while for her original powers to return to her."

"But I thought Elsa drained her powers," said Kira.

"Only temporarily," Tommy answered. "The White Magic cannot be taken from any of the Protectors unless it's done by Merlin or The Lady of the Lake. I just hope her Elvin powers will be able to help her."

"Elvin powers?" said Ethan.

Tommy sighed, he forgot the kids didn't know. "Ariadne was turned part Purity Elf to save her from dieing a few years ago," he explained quietly.

Ethan's eyes widened. "Purity Elf? Like the ones I read about in one of her books?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. That's why her magic's been going haywire. She's never had to use those powers before. She's not use to them."

"How are those powers different than her White Magic powers?" Trent asked.

"I'm not too sure," said Tommy. "But I know all powers differ with each magical being."

Hayley sighed, catching her friend's attention. She shook her head. "I can't find her anywhere. She seems to have disappeared from the face of the earth."

Tommy hung his head. He was afraid this would happen. "Not the earth. The realm."

"You mean, they took her back to the magical realm?" Ethan asked fearfully.

Tommy nodded. Hayley turned in the chair to face the teens. She looked up at Tommy, and her heart felt for him. He looked to helpless. She had never seen him that way before.

"What are we going to do?" Kira wanted to know.

"We'll have to contact Merlin," Tommy answered. "Why don't you kids go home? It's getting late, and the dance was over a couple of hours ago. I don't want your parents worrying. Hayley and I will try to find a way to reach Merlin."

The teen rangers reluctantly nodded, knowing it was not a good thing to argue with Dr. Oliver.

"If you need us, just call," Conner said, gesturing to his wrist.

The adults nodded, and the Red Ranger led his team out of the lab. Hayley placed a hand on Tommy's elbow. "She'll be okay. She's dealt with worse."

Tommy stared at Hayley for a while, thankful to have a friend with him. "Yeah," he whispered. "I know."

* * *

Ariadne backed away as the old witch took a step towards her. "Come now, my dear. You must be hungry. This apple looks so delicious, and it's all for you."

Ariadne shook her head. If she opened her mouth, it would start watering for that apple. She mustn't let the woman's magic control her. Not this time. She was getting rather sick of being kidnapped and passing out. It would not happen to her this time. She wouldn't let it, but yet, she was beginning to feel the witch's magic take over her mind.

Ariadne backed into the wall. The witch was slowly coming closer, staring at her intently through yellowed eyes. "Do not fret, my child. All your worries shall disappear. Your heart's desire will come true, if only you take a bite."

Ariadne felt her right arm twinge. She grabbed onto it with her left, forcing it to stay still, but her grip was weak. She licked her lips, and her eyes filled with tears. The magic was taking its hold on her. The witch was closer, holding out the apple.

* * *

Tommy and Hayley were silent as they drove to Ariadne's house. Hayley kept her focus away from Tommy has he drove. She couldn't bare to see the look on his face. She hated seeing her best friend in pain as much as she hated seeing her other friend being kidnapped all the time. She sighed as her thoughts brought her back to when she had class with Tommy back in grad school. He was so sweet, and shy. She liked him immediately. It also helped that she thought he was absolutely gorgeous. At first, they didn't talk other than in class during their labs, and it was mostly about the work, nothing about their personal lives at all.

It wasn't until she ran into him at Peaberry's Café on campus did she find him with a pretty redhead grasping his hand.

Flashback…

_Hayley pushed open the door to Peaberry's, and saw that her study group was already there, sitting around one of many tables on the other side of the café. She shifted the books in her arms, and looked up to find a body blocking her view._

"_Hey, Hayley," Tommy said with a small smile. Hayley blushed. She loved it when he wore his hair down, (which was very rarely, all hair had to be tied back as they did their experiments. But there would be a couple of times when he was a little late to class, and his hair was still down.) _

_Hayley smiled, and just as the word "Hello," left her mouth, she saw that a small hand was grasping Tommy's that was attached to a redhead facing another direction, talking to someone who looked to be a professor. The girl turned, revealing a kind smile with bright green eyes. _

"_Oh, Hayley, this is my fiance, Ariadne," Tommy said with a glance at the girl. "Ariadne, this is my lab partner, Hayley."_

"_Hey," Ariadne said enthusiastically. "It's great to meet you. You know, I should thank you. I mean, without you, Tommy would have probably blown up the building by now."_

_Hayley let out a weak chuckle as Tommy gave Ariadne a playful pinch to her arm. _

"_Um, It was really nice meeting you," said Hayley, avoiding Tommy's gaze. "But my study group's waiting. I'll uh…I'll see you in class tomorrow, Tommy."_

"_Yeah, see you," Tommy said._

"_Bye," Ariadne gave Hayley a warm smile as she walked passed them and joined her study group. She barely listened to their greetings as she watched Tommy and his fiance leave Peaberry's. Hayley turned away as she saw Tommy raised their clasped hands, and place a kiss on Ariadne's knuckles. _

End Flashback...

Hayley returned to the present with a sigh. She still has small feelings for Tommy somewhat, but she knew her feelings of friendship were greater. They wouldn't have done well as a couple anyway, and she was grateful she and him had turned into close friends. She and Ariadne became close too. Ariadne frequently visited Tommy on campus during his class breaks, keeping him focused, and helping him with homework from the required writing classes all students had to take. After a while Hayley's crush disappeared, and she had even met a guy. They dated for a while before calling it quits. Hayley had wanted to focus on her studying.

Tommy pulled into Ariadne's driveway, and he and Hayley exited his jeep, hurrying into the house.

"Akyra?" Tommy called as they stepped over the threshold. The tiny dragon flew down the stairs and hovered in front of Hayley and Tommy.

"I have felt Ariadne in trouble," she said in her cool voice. "What has happened?"

"We're pretty sure Vincent took her back to Britannia," said Tommy. "Do you know how to get a hold of Merlin?"

"No," the dragon said to Tommy's dismay. "But I do know how to contact Her Majesty, Queen Emma."

Hayley breathed a sigh of relief. Queen Emma was Ariadne's best friend. They two adults followed the dragon upstairs into Ariadne's room. Akyra landed on the corner of the vanity.

"Ariadne is able to speak with Emma through this mirror," Akyra explained. "Sit in this chair, and say the words: Alir laeta est bectus."

Tommy took a seat with Hayley standing behind him. He repeated the words Akyra said, and a swirl of colors appeared within the mirror. They watched the colors for a moment before a room much like Ariadne's, except more extravagant speared within the mirror as if they were looking through a window.

A woman had entered through the door wearing a regal medieval dress. Her dark brown hair was tied into a net and the Pendragon Amulet shown about her neck. She hurried to the vanity and her eyes widened, seeing that is was not Ariadne looking back at her.

"Tommy?" she said.

"Hi, Emma," he said. "it's been a long time."

A smile spread across Queen Emma's face. "Yes it has. It is good to see you again. But," her face fell seeing the expression on the Black Ranger's face. "is something the matter?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. Vincent Akesh somehow escaped whatever you guys put him in, and has taken Ariadne. We're pretty sure he's taken her back to your realm."

Emma's eyes widened. "He's escaped? But how? Oh it doesn't matter. We need to find Ariadne, and if she really is here in the magical realm, there's nothing you can do in yours."

Hayley gripped Tommy's shoulder. "You'll have to come here," Emma continued. "you and your ranger team. I'll have Merlin set up a portal tomorrow for all of you to travel through. I'm sure you will not want to sit back as we try to rescue her. But for now, Tommy, get some rest. You'll need your strength."

* * *

Well? Review and tell me what you think! If I don't get enough reviews, I won't update hehe.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 REVISED

Oh man, wait until you guys see what I have in store for the next couple of chapters! This story's coming to an end, but do not fear, there will definitely be a sequel! And it will be awesome!!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I will stop posting if I quit getting reviews. If you don't have an account, you can still review!!

I do not own the Power Rangers, I only own the characters you do not recognize. (Well, except for like, Merlin, but shut up haha)

* * *

The Rangers and Hayley waited in the lab the next morning. The portal would be opening in Tommy's lab, but first they would have to wait for Queen Emma to arrive to escort them through the portal. It wasn't completely safe for them to go alone without someone with the possession of the White Magic. Hayley, however, would be staying behind to monitor the city.

Conner was sitting in one the chairs, his legs twitching nervously.

"Dude," said Ethan, annoyed. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"We're meeting _royalty_, dude," said Conner.

"Uh, Miss Evans is royalty," said Kira with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, but she's not a _Queen_."

Trent chuckled and shook his head at his leader. He glanced up at Dr. Oliver and Hayley. Tommy's face was void of all emotion, and Hayley looked as if she hadn't gotten much sleep. Suddenly, a stone archway appeared in the center of the lab and a man about Tommy's age stepped out. He wore a white tunic with a dark blue jerkin, and navy blue leggings tucked into black boots. His dark hair was neatly combed and a small goatee grew around his square jaw. He stood at a good six feet. He took a quick look around the room before his eyes settled on Tommy. He gave a small smile.

"Dr. Oliver," he said in a rich voice. "It has been a long time." he extended a hand to Tommy, but instead of taking the other's hands, they grasped their arms above the wrist (A/N that was the medieval hand shake)"I must congratulate you on receiving your doctorate."

"Thank you," said Tommy. He turned to the others. "Guys, this is Ariadne's cousin and fellow Protector, King William of New Britannia and Camelot."

The Ranger's jaws dropped. The king smiled warmly at them and bowed. "I am honored to meet you," he said.

Kira, Ethan and Trent regained their composures and gave awkward somewhat bows to the king. Conner stared, opened mouth. Kira elbowed him in the side and he cleared his throat.

"It's uh, an honor to make your acquaintance, um, Your Majesty," he stuttered.

Ethan held back a laugh as King William chuckled. "Please, just call me Will."

"What happened to Emma?" Hayley asked. "I thought she was going to meet us."

"She's trying to calm Ariadne's parents," King William explained. "We must hurry to the other portal before it closes. Now, I must warn you, going through a portal is quite a rush. Go in pairs for a safer journey." He added to the teen rangers.

He stepped aside to let Tommy enter the portal first. He stepped through, disappearing as he did.

"Don't even think that I'm holding onto you," Conner grumbled to Ethan as they approached the portal.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Like I would _want_ to hold onto you." They stepped into the portal and disappeared. Trent took a hold of Kira's arm and led her into the portal. They both screamed as they fell straight down, gaining speed with each second. It wasn't long until they both hit soft, green ground. They groaned and found Ethan and Conner laying next to them. Tommy was on his feet, and helped the teens stand.

"You guys okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Conner said, as the rangers looked around in awe. They were standing on the grounds of a magnificent castle. It's tallest tower just tickled the lowest of clouds in the bright blue sky.

"Wow," Trent said in awe.

Kira turned around and found an opened gate leading into a town with people bustling about, all dressed in typical medieval fashions. It wasn't until Ethan exclaimed "Whoa!" that they noticed the change in their wardrobe. Each ranger was wearing clothing of the medieval period-with their respective colors of course. Kira ran her hands over the fabric of her pale yellow dress with a tapered waistline. Each of the boys wore a tunic with a jerkin and leggings tucked into black boots.

King William landed next to them on his feet. "Welcome to Camelot," he said with a smile. "Now, down to business. Tommy, I have gotten a hold of Merlin, and he wishes to meet us within in his study."

He led the Rangers into the castle and down a small, dark corridor to the right. They hurried to keep up with the king, passing servants and others looking to be nobility as they passed. King Will stopped in front of a arched, wooden door and knocked three times. The door opened and the King led the Rangers inside.

"Whoa," the teens said in unison. They were standing on a small landing leading into a stone room with arches. Bookcases full of books lined the walls, and various vials, cauldrons, and other instruments were scattered the room on small tables. A man stood at the far end of the room, standing underneath a window, reading a small book. His hair was shoulder length and graying. His wore robes of a deep blue and a gnarled wooden staff with a silver phoenix surrounding a crystal ball stood on its own next to him.

"Master Merlin," King Will said as he descended the stairs with the Rangers following him.

Merlin looked up with blue-gray eyes, and smiled softly, slight wrinkles showing on his face.

"Hello, William," he said. "And welcome Rangers. Ah, Dr. Thomas Oliver. It has been a long time, my friend."

"Hello, Master Merlin," Tommy said with a slight bow.

"This should have been a happy reunion," Merlin said, taking hold of his staff, and approaching them. "But, sadly it is not. Ariadne is in need of dire help, and _your_ help is greatly needed."

The door to the study opened again, and Queen Emma stepped inside. Today she wore a cream colored dress with a matching corset. A golden necklace hung around her neck along with the Pendragon Amulet. Her hair was softly pulled into an elegant bun, and she gracefully descended the stairs.

"Hello everyone," she said. "Will, the Knight's are ready when you need them."

"Thank you," Will said quietly as his wife came to stand beside him. She turned to Merlin, and waited for the words he would speak next.

He turned to the teen Power Rangers. "With this new adventure, you will be tested in ways you never thought possible. You will meet new obstacles that are much more difficult than anything you have ever faced. Within your Ranger Powers resides a small part of the White Magic, for I had helped Zordon create the Power centuries ago. While Dr. Oliver and the Protectors search for Ariadne, I will be teaching you the basics of magic." His eyes twinkled as he smiled at them before turning to the adults. "You may leave to search for Ariadne." The adults bowed to Merlin before leaving the study.

"Come, my new students," Merlin said to the teenagers. "and open your eyes to ancient magic." He waved his hands and a wind blew around the room, swirling soft, golden sparks around the Dino Rangers.

* * *

King Will, Queen Emma and Tommy hurried through the castle to Friend's Hall where the Knight's of the Round Table were waiting for them. It surprised Tommy to find that he still knew his way around the castle after so many years. The Knight's were gathered around a spot on the table, gazing down at a large map. They all looked up as their King and Queen entered with Tommy.

"Please be seated," King Will said, leading Emma and Tommy around the table. The Knight's took their seats as did the royals and Tommy.

"I trust most of you to remember Thomas Oliver," said King Will. "Ariadne's betrothed. And before we begin the search for her, I would like to do something I should have done years ago." He turned to Tommy. "Take a knee."

Tommy, confused, did as he was told. The Knight's exchanged glances.

King Will pulled his sword from its sheath. "Thomas James Oliver," he said in a professional voice. "You have shown great courage, honor, and love in everything you do. You have been granted the right to possess the power to fight against evil by Zordon, and used it not for your own wants, but for the people and their safety. Because of this, I, King William Pendragon of Camelot and New Britannia, shall knight thee.

"Guardians of the people, Guardians of the land, Lost is he who has not honor, Lost is he who has not love, Only when one is pure of heart, True of soul and sound of body, May he count himself among us, We the Knights of The Round Table," King William recited. "Go placidly amid the noise and haste, and remember what peace there may be in silence. Enjoy your achievements as well as your plans. Keep interested in your own career. How ever humble, it is a real possession in the changing fortunes of time. Therefore be at peace with God, whatever you conceive him to be. And whatever your labors and aspirations, in the noisy confusion of life, keep peace in your soul. With all its sham, drudgery, and broken dreams, it is still a beautiful world. Be cheerful. Strive to be happy."

Kin Will then tapped Tommy's shoulders with his sword before sliding it into its sheath. "Arise…_Sir _Thomas Oliver, Knight of the Round Table."

Stunned, Tommy rose to his feet to the sound of the Knight's banging on the table, the ones who remembered him wore smiles on their faces. King William shook Tommy's hand. "Congratulations, Sir Thomas," the king said quietly.

"Huzzah!" shouted Sir Connor Black, and the other Knight's joined him.

* * *

"Very good," Merlin was muttering as he walked around the Rangers. They stood in a circle, hands linked, eyes closed. "Now, clear your minds. Hear only my voice." Merlin raised his staff, and the crystal ball shimmered with a golden light. Five streams branched out, absorbing into each Dino Ranger's chest. The light faded, and Merlin lowered his staff. "You may open your eyes."

The Rangers did, and they looked around to each other.

"Wow," Kira whispered. "I feel…different."

"Yeah," Trent nodded.

"What you feel is the White Magic flowing through your veins," Merlin explained. "Trust in it. It will guide you."

* * *

Vincent Akesh approached Elsa from behind, startling her. He merely smirked at her nervousness.

"There's no need to fear me," he said quietly, running his hands down her arms. "I will not harm you. That is, unless you get in my way."

"What are you and Mesagog planning?" Elsa turned to glare at him.

Vincent chuckled. "You shall know in due time, my dear. But first, we must return to Britannia." Vincent took Elsa by the arm as a portal opened up in Mesagog's lab. Vincent pushed Elsa through before stepping in himself.

* * *

Well, what did you think? REVIEW!!

* * *


	10. Authors Note

All right, here's the deal. The other day an awesome idea hit me for the Prequel to Protector at Reefside. I really want to write it, and that means I'm going to have to rewrite this story. I"m just going to revise the chapters to fit in with what I'm planning. So, if you've been reading this, go back and re-read the chapters. Not a whole lot will change, but enough to where if you don't re-read it, you'll get lost. So. yeah.

Thanks for reading, and being patient. I won't give out a new chapter for a bit while I'm working on editing the old ones. But, The revised versions will be up within the next day or so. So keep on the look out!

A special thanks to all the reviewers! You guys are awesome, especially Gina. .

With love,

Ariadne

* * *

Oh, here's a preview from the Prequel. This is still a work in progress though. So keep that in mind, but I wanted to give you guys a teaser. .

Kat clung to Tommy, her leg throbbing in pain as Tommy kept an eye of the tracking device, beeping Lerigot's signal. Kat whimpered as another wave of pain hit her. Tommy looked up.

"Oh man," he said. "We're headed in the right direction, but the signal's getting fainter."

"He must be weakening from the son's heat," Kat gasped. "Tommy, we've got to hurry."

With a glance at Kat, Tommy nodded. "Let's go." His grip on her tightened as they stepped off again, Kat painfully limping.

The slowly crept along the winding path, and as they turned around the brush Kat halted.

"Look," she said.

The tiny wizard Lerigot was being led by a group of chimps.

"Lerigot," Tommy mumbled. "Lerigot," he called as Kat hopped up to a rock.

"Alpha," the tiny wizard muttered, reaching out his hand. "Alpha."

Tommy smiled and slowly approached the wizard. "Yes. Alpha." He tucked the tracking device into his belt.

Kat took a deep breath, and steadied herself on a rock. Tommy held out his hand to Lerigot.

"My name is Tommy, and this is Katherine," he bent to take Lerigot's hand. "We're friends. We're here to take you to Alpha."

As soon as the words left Tommy's mouth, grey clouds darkened the skies. The Chimps screeched and ran away. Tommy looked up as Lerigot and Kat screamed. Black hooded figures appeared around them in clouds of black smoke. Tommy jumped to his feet, and readied himself to fight.

The figures removed their hoods, revealing grotesque and mutated faces of gargoyles and other mythical creatures. They charged at Tommy, who barely had time to defend himself. Kat screamed again as one of them took hold of her, and hoisted her to her feet. Another pushed Lerigot out of the way, causing the tiny wizard to fall and roll.

Tommy managed to kick one of the monsters in the chest, sending it backwards. He tried fighting the other off, but they were strong. Suddenly, a wind blew over them, and three coulds of white smoke came hurtling towards them. The monsters roared and broke away from Tommy. He fell to the ground and watched at the white clouds of smoke swirled around the monsters. He scrambled to his feet and hurried to Kat. He grabbed the monster holding him by it's robe and shoved him away from her. He caught the pink ranger before she hit the ground.

"What's happening?" she yelled over the noise.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't know."

The three clouds of white hit the ground, and a figure emerged from each of them. As the smoke disappeared, Tommy and Kat were able to see two girls about their age and a young man about 20 or so. Each wore leather battle armor from the medieval period, and the same necklace of a steel shield with the crest of a dragon on a thick black string. The red-headed girl carried two short swords, gleaming in the sunlight. The other, a girl whose long brown hair was tied into a ponytail, carried a bow, knocked with an arrow at the ready. The boy, standing at a good 6 feet, held a mighty Broad Sword. They immediately attacked the monsters, fighting them off with great skill. The red-headed girl was just about to swing her sword when suddenly the monsters disappeared.

The three halted and looked around, confused. "What the hell was that?" mumbled the red-head.

The other girl lowered her bow. "Don't know."

The boy spotted Lerigot watching from his place on the ground. He hurried to help him as the two girls rushed to Tommy and Kat.

"Are you two all right?" asked the red-head. Tommy noticed that her eyes were a very bright green.

He nodded, not sure as what to say. Kat let out a whimper as a sharp pain shot through her leg.

"Oh no," said the red head, noticing the pink rangers leg. She bent to her knees and dropped her swords. "Hold still," she said and held her hands over Kat's wound. White light surrounded the girl's hands, and as it faded, so did Kat's cut.

The pink ranger gasped as the girl picked up her swords, and straightened.

"Me leg," Kat said in awe, tearing off the brace. "You healed my leg."

Tommy stared at the girl in awe. He opened his mouth to ask who they were, but the monsters were back.

"I knew they'd be back," the brunette girl growled, readying her bow.

"Get out of here quickly," the red head ordered to Tommy and Kat. "and don't forget Lerigot."

The young man led Lerigot to Tommy and Kat. He gave the Rangers a nod before joining the girls, and brandishing his sword.

As the rangers hesitated, the young man turned his head to them. "Go! Get out of here! We'll handle them!"

Tommy and Kat took hold of Lerigot. "Alpha!" Kat called into her commiunicator as the three strangers attacked the monsters. "We have Lerigot ready for teleportation!"

Light surrounded them, and they were gone.

* * *

"Wooo!" Divatox whirled around, looking through the telescope. "What do we have here? Two humans ready for the picking and they're heading our way! Ha ha ha-" Her laughter was cur short as a bang erupted. She growled and tore her eyes away from the telescope. Her eyes narrowed at the three figures materializing in her submarine. A pale man with dark hair and eyes was dressed in medieval clothing of all black. The two standing behind him wore black outfits mixed with red. They were Minotaurs, and they each held an axe, sharpened and ready to kill.

"Who are you?" Divatox demanded, stomping up to them.

The man gave her a slight smirk. "You're new best friend."

* * *

hehe. That's the beginning. Just wait until you see what I have in store for the rest! For old readers, now you understand why I had to re-write everything. Instead of Ariadne meeting Tommy after he retired his rangers powers, shes meeting him during Turbo the movie. Oh, and the Prequel will be AU too.


	11. Chapter 10

The long awaited new chapter! I have finished revising all the old chapters! I know, finally right? haha Don't forget to tell me what you think.

I do not own the Power Rangers, I only own Ariadne and everything affiliated with her.

Enjoy...

* * *

Ariadne sat on the four-poster bed in her prison room with her arms folded across her chest. The old witch had stalked off after Ariadne had slapped the apple from her hand. It was now the third day of her kidnapping, and she was bored out of her mind. She let herself fall on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She wasn't too worried, she had escaped worse things. Like, brigs on multiple pirate ships, dungeons in Nottingham, Ector's pits, and more. She was just angry that spells the witch had cast were keeping her from using her magic. She hated waiting to be rescued, hated being the damsel in distress. Suddenly, an idea struck her. She couldn't believe she had almost forgotten. She took hold of her left wrist, and stood. As she let go of her wrist, she clenched her hands into fists. She may be stuck in some sort of twisted fairy tale, but she would be changing all the rules. A green light glowed from her hands.

"GREEN RANGER! DRAGON POWER!"

Tommy, King Will and Emma walked along the eastern corridor of Pendragon castle at a fast pace.

"Thomas, we will not be taking the return of Vincent Akesh lightly," the king was saying. "We will ready our troops for war just in case. I will not have a repeat in history. I knighted you yesterday because I wish you to lead the search and rescue for Ariadne." (A/N, There are knights, and then there are Knight's of the Round Table, which are the best of the best. They are the king's personal advisors, and people he trusts the most. It is the highest honor in Britannia and Camelot to become a Round Table Knight. Other knights and nobility can knight someone, but only the king can knight someone to the Round Table.)

Tommy's face paled. "Why me?"

"You have the strongest connection with Ariadne," said Queen Emma, nodding to the Duke of Gywnedd as they passed him along the hallway . "Only you will be able to actually enter into the tower and free her. Love is the strongest and most pure force in the world, and you two are flowing with it for each other." She gave Tommy a small smile.

They came up to Merlin's study, and knocked. The door opened and they stepped inside to find the Ranger's sitting in squashy armchairs as Merlin talked. They turned as the three adults descended the stairs.

"Good Morrow," said King Will.

"Ah, Tommy," said Merlin, stepping up to a table on his right. He smoothed out a large map printed on parchment. "Come. We must find Her Highness quickly." The Rangers and the King and Queen huddled around the table, and gazed down at the map. "Tommy, place both of your hands over the map," Merlin instructed. "Close your eyes, and concentrate on Ariadne." Tommy did as the old wizard said.

Flashing images passed through his mind. He and Ariadne fighting along side each other in Maligore's cave, Ariadne cheering for him as she sat next to his crew chief, Ariadne giving him a surprise visit in his college dorm, him surprising her in Camelot during Christmas, he and Ariadne kissing under Enchanted mistletoe, Ariadne walking into his class room, and then the Green Dragon Ranger standing in a towered room. Tommy's eyes snapped open, a dull golden light fading as they did.

"She's in Rovania," he whispered.

The king and queen's faces paled.

"What's Rovania?" Ethan asked.

"It's where all the dark magical beings and creatures like to live," Queen Emma explained. "If they're keeping her there, we must get to her immediately."

The door opened, and the Dragon Ranger turned, fists clenched, ready to fight. The old woman walked in, and stopped dead in her tracks. The look on her face was unreadable underneath the wrinkles. A smirk then slid across the witch's face.

"I should have known," she said, closing the door behind her. "Vincent will be pleased to fight out the identity of the Green Ranger. He has bee searching so long, you know."

"He won't be finding out," Ariadne growled through the disguised voice of the Dragon Ranger. "because you won't be alive to tell him."

The witch gave a tsk and wagged her finger. "Tut, tut, my dear. Ranger's are not supposed to kill."

"I'm a different kind of ranger," Ariadne hissed. She took a stance as the witch held up a wand. The witch pointed it at herself and with a swirl of black light, she changed into a taller, younger woman, in black leather showing a lot of skin. Her hair was a platinum blonde, with black eye-make up and red lips.

Ariadne rolled her eyes behind her mask. 'Must they all become sluts?' she thought to herself, but kept her stance, ready to fight.

The witch charged at Ariadne, who was ready for her. Ariadne grabbed hold of her wrists, and twisted her arms around, but the witch kicked her in the stomach. Ariadne stumbled, but quickly recovered. They re-engaged in battle, each looking to kill.

"You'll never beat me!" the witch cried as she sent Ariadne flying into the wall. The green ranger tumbled to the ground, where she stayed for a moment, catching her breath. The witch walked up to her. "The Dark Magik will once again reign supreme, and you and your fool Protectors will not be able to stop it this time." She kicked Ariadne in the stomach. The green ranger called out in pain as the witch laughed a piercing cackle. Ariadne glared at her through her helmet, and hoisted herself to her feet, punching the witch in her stomach. The witch growled, and made to kick Ariadne, but the Protector grabbed hold of her ankle, and spun her around. The witch fell to the floor with a cry.

"The Dark Magik will never reign," said Ariadne. "Don't you know that good always defeats evil?"

The witch smirked up at her. "Yet evil always returns." She swiped Ariadne's legs out from under her. The Green ranger fell as the witch rose to her feet. A red glow surrounded the witch's fists. She picked Ariadne up from the floor by her neck. She slammed the Protector into the wall. Ariadne grunted as a searing pain shot through her back. Suddenly, there was a bang, and the door burst open. The morphed Dino Rangers hurried inside. The witch glared at them, her blue eyes flashing red, but her grip on the Green Ranger tightened. Ariadne struggled to breath.

"Get away from her!" Tommy charged at the witch, just to be thrown back by a beam of red light. The rangers caught him, and held him steady.

The witch laughed. "Good. An audience. You can watch her die." She turned to Ariadne, who was gripping onto the witch's wrists, trying to break the grasp. behind the mask, Ariadne's eyes flashed white. The witch suddenly screamed in agony and released Ariadne as if she had been electrocuted. The green ranger fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering. Tommy tried to run to her, but was cut off by the witch, whose appearance was beginning to return to the old hag.

"You may have won this battle," she gasped in pain. "But you will not win the war." With a flash of lightening and crash of thunder, the witch was gone. Tommy dove for Ariadne with the rangers close behind. The green ranger was on all fours, with her head hung, struggling to catch her breath. She felt as if the witch had tried to magically close her entire throat.

Tommy helped her to a sitting position and carefully took off her helmet. The teens gasped as Ariadne's face was revealed. She took a deep breath.

"Miss Evans?" the blue ranger said weakly. "She's the Green Dragon Ranger?"

No one spoke as Tommy and Conner helped Ariadne to her feet and Kira picked up her helmet.

"Are you guys okay?" Ariadne whispered as Tommy slid a steadying arm around her waist and Conner held onto her hand.

"Don't worry about us," said the black ranger. "We're fine. It's you who needs medical attention."

"No," said Ariadne. "I'm fine. Just a little shirt of breath is all. Nothing to major."

Tommy shook his head. "You're still getting checked out by Merlin. I'm guessing using your ranger powers here took more energy than needed to bypass the spells on this place."

Sometimes Ariadne hated it when Tommy was right. "Come on guys," Tommy continued. "Let's get her back to Camelot." The Rangers nodded. Kira handed Tommy Ariadne's helmet as the four teens joined hands. A golden glow formed around their linked hands and a portal opened. They released their grips and waited for Tommy to help Ariadne through the portal before following.

* * *

Eh, the ending was a little boring, but oh well. The next chapter's going to be schweet! REVIEW pretty please .


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. But I started a new job thats taking up 4 days a week, and I have rehearsals for the medieval faire starting on the weekends. But, here it is. Nothing too exciting because well, I still have writers block. So i threw in a surprise at the end to make it more interesting. This story's almost over, and I'm working on the sequel and prequel

This chapter isn't much, but it'll tide you over until I get something else out haha

Well, don't forget to review.

* * *

Ariadne winced as she hopped up onto the table in Merlin's study so he could dress her wounds from the fight against the witch. She had already demorphed and was pissed off. She was sick and tired of being kidnapped and sick and tired of all the damn interruptions to her should be peaceful life.

She caught her fiancé's gaze and he gave her a sympathetic look, reading the expressions on her face. Ariadne took a shard intake of breath as Merlin pressed a bandage on her shoulder.

"You would think with as much technology available, they could make it not sting," she grumbled, wincing.

Merlin chuckled and glanced to the Dino Rangers who were sitting quietly in armchairs.

"So," said Ethan looking at Merlin and Miss Evans. "Why the Green Dragon Ranger?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask that," Ariadne mumbled.

"And I shall answer," said Merlin, cleaning a scrape on Ariadne's neck. "The Protectors each have a magical animal spirit within them. William's inner animal is the Phoenix. He is the Red Phoenix Ranger. Emma has the winged Unicorn, she is the Pink Unicorn Ranger, and Ariadne. Ariadne is the mighty Dragon. She is the Green Dragon Ranger. When they became Power Rangers as they helped the Turbo Rangers, Ariadne's animal recognized the dragon still within Tommy as her mate. So, she created Ariadne as a replica of Tommy's original form."

"Except without the evil part," Ariadne finished as Merlin wrapped her last injury.

"So, you and Dr. O are like…meant for each other?" said Trent.

"You could say that," said Tommy winking at Ariadne.

"Gross," Ethan grimaced. "Not something I need to know about two teachers." This earned chuckles from everyone in the room.

"It feels weird to be back," Ariadne mumbled as she and Tommy made their way down one of Pendragon Castle's many corridors later that day. They had changed into medieval clothing to not attract stares from the nobles and servants. "I'm just glad you're hear with me this time."

Tommy took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her knuckles. He smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. They greeted a few passing nobles before exiting the castle and stepping into the surrounding village that was Camelot. People bustled about their daily activities, bowing respectively to their Princess and new Knight of the round Table.

"I'll never get use to this," Tommy commented on the bowing.

Ariadne giggled. "It takes some time," she said, kissing his cheek. She turned to an old woman behind a booth of jewelry.

"Oh, good day, my lady," said the old woman, curtsying.

"Good day," said Ariadne with a kind smile, admiring the jewelry. "Your necklaces are beautiful, my lady."

The old woman blushed. "Thank thee, Your Highness."

"Miss Evans! Dr. O!" Kira and Trent came hurrying towards their teachers, wearing medieval fashions, in their respective colors of course.

"Hey, guys," said Ariadne. "What's up?"

"Um, I really hope we're wrong," said Trent. "But I think an old enemy showed up."

Tommy and Ariadne exchanged confused glances. "What are you talking about?" said the black ranger.

"It's been a long time, Tommy."

Tommy froze. He knew that voice. And it was a voice he never thought he'd hear again. As the villagers screamed and ran away, Tommy and Ariadne turned on their heels.

"Goldar."

* * *

hehe well?? (psst..that little blue button let's you review)

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Eek. I know, I know. I havn't updated in a long time. Sorry for that. I've been so busy. But, here it is. .

* * *

The golden armored being laughed. "I see you remember me, White Ranger."

Trent looked confused. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kira laid a hand on his arm.

Tommy stepped in front them, fists clenched. "What are you doing here? You were destroyed."

"On the contrary, White Ranger," Goldar growled. "I am alive as ever! And more powerful!" He gave a cackling laugh. "And I brought an old friend!" In a beam of green light, a teenage version of Tommy appeared by his side. A green bandana covered his long hair which was swept into a ponytail. He smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"It can't be," Tommy mumbled as Ariadne grabbed onto his arm.

The teenage Tommy laughed. A sound too familiar to Dr. Oliver. "It's been way too lnog, White Ranger."

"I hate to break it to you," said Dr. Oliver. "But I'm not the White Tiger Ranger anymore."

"Too bad," said teenage Tommy. "But I guess I'll still take you. Dragonzord!"

The teenage Tommy morphed into the Green Dragon Ranger. He charged at Tommy. Tommy blocked his punch, but the Dragon Ranger swept his feet out from under him. Kira and Trent made a go for him, but Ariadne held them back.

"No," she said. "This is Tommy's fight."

The Dino Rangers watched as The Dragon Ranger overpowered Tommy. Tommy got away quick enough to morph into the Black Bracchio Ranger. The Dragon Ranger laughed.

"Hate to break it to ya, Tommy," he said. "But your new Ranger form is not powerful enough to defeat me." He ran towards Tommy, and proved himself right. He threw the Black Ranger into the Apothecary. Ariadne's eyes flashed white and a white light engulfed her right hand. When it disappeared she ran towards the Black Ranger. She pushed the object into his hand.

"You know what to do," she said before jumping out of the way as the Dragon Ranger came hurrying towards them. Tommy rolled out of the way, and jumped to his feet. He gazed down at the Morpher Ariadne had given him. A familiar sensation shot up through his arm. He turned towards the evil Green Dragon Ranger.

"Get ready to be defeated," Tommy snarled. "I'm getting sick of running into you. White Ranger Power!"

A white light engulfed Tommy. Trent and Kira watched in awe as their mentor morphed into the White Tiger Ranger. Ariadne smiled.

"Whoa," said Trent as the White Tiger Ranger faced the Green Dragon Ranger.

"Let's finally finish what we started years ago, Dragon Ranger," he said.

"You read my mind."

The two Rangers charged at each other. Ariadne pulled the Teens out of the way as sparks exploded. Tommy and the evil Green Ranger seemed evenly matched.

"You won't last for long, White Ranger," the Green Ranger snarled, pulling out his Dragon Dagger. Tommy retaliated by pulling out Saba.

"It's good to be back, old friend," said the sword.

"You said it, Saba."

Tommy and the Green Ranger charged again. Sparks flew from the swords as they clashed together. Tommy managed to push the Green Dragon ranger back and Goldar stepped in between them. "This isn't the last, White Ranger." He took the Green Ranger by the arm and they disappeared.

The Rangers ran up next to Tommy. Trent and Kira admired him in awe.

"Wow," said Trent. "I don't believe this. You were once a white ranger too?"

Tommy demorphed and gazed down at his old morphed. He turned to Ariadne.

"How did you do this?" he asked quietly.

Ariadne gave a small shrug and a smile. "Magic."

"So let me get this straight," Trent said as he and the other Rangers sat around the Round Table with the King and Queen. "Dr. O was one of earth's first Power Rangers, but he was first the evil Dragon Ranger, then became good and turned into the White Tiger Ranger?"

"Yupp," said Tommy. "After we lost our Mighty Morphin and Ninja Powers, we became the Zeo Rangers. I was Zeo Ranger 5, Red, and then the first Red Turbo Ranger before we handed our powers to a new team."

Trent let out a deep breath. "Wow."

"Yeah," said Kira. "You should have seen us when we found Dr. O's video diary. There's been a whole line of Power Rangers."

"And as long as evil is threatening, there always will be," said Tommy.

Ariadne cleared her throat. "I hate to break up this trip down memory lane," she said. "But two old, powerful enemies are back."

"Leave them to me," said Tommy. "They're my fight. I don't want to drag you guys into this."

The teens exchanged glances. "Dr. O," said Ethan. "You can't face them alone."

"I tell you what," said Tommy. "If I'm in need of back up, I'll call you guys. But don't help me unless I say so. This is my fight."

Ariadne laid a hand over his. He gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand.


	14. Another Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Wow, if you're still reading these-awesome! Every once in a while I'll get a 'favorite story' or 'subscription' notification on the mail. Which is fantastic. I know I've abandoned my stories for an extremely long time. And I'm sorry. Mostly because I've forgotten that I've written them. I've also been super busy (I know, you've probably read this excuse from hundreds of authors). I've been working on school, two jobs, well technically three now that I'm on staff for my Medieval Faire as the assistant back in our Fairy Land. (I get to be Tinker Bell! But shhh…don't tell Disney lol. Doesn't matter though, my outfit doesn't look like their version and they don't own the copyrights to Peter Pan! So ha!)

Anyways, I'm not making any guarantees, but over Winter Break if I have some free time I'll try to work on my stories. So, don't give up too much hope yet.

Much love, Ariadne


End file.
